Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: You've all seen the reading the canon books of Harry Potter. But what about reading the fanfic version of Harry Potter? Here's Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories where you get to see the fanfic version of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: The Memory Chapter

**Hello people. Welcome to my new story of 'Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories'. For those of you who read the fanfic I'm sure you'll like this one, for those of you who didn't I suggest reading it along with the Heir of Slytherin. I got permission from the writer of the fanfic to do this so don't worry. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories**

Chapter 1: The Memory Chapter

When Harry close the door, Lisa broke down crying. She isn't gonna see him for months and it'll be painful months for her. Anastasia knelt down and comfort her distraught daughter. She hates seeing her daughter like this, but she knows that Lisa won't be same until Harry gets back. She'll miss the boy to. For as long as she met him, she always thought of him as her own son. It's gonna be long months for of them.

Suddenly, a light engulf them and they disappear.

(Unknown Mansion)

When the light was gone, Lisa and Anastasia look around the room wildly. What just happen? What was that light? What is this place? How did they get here?

The room look like a British living room. There's a soft couch in the middle, with a fire in the front. There are others couches and chairs in front of it as well. There is a desk at the side of the couch and the walls color are hazel brown.

"Mom? Where are we?" Lisa asked, a little bit scared. If you just teleported in a room you never seen before wouldn't you be scared.

"I don't know sweetie," Anastasia said, keeping herself calm. She need to be calm for her daughter. Suddenly, a note appear and landed in Anastasia's hand. The two Crawfts look at each other confuse, before Anastasia decided to read.

_Dear Lisa and Anastasia,_

_You are here to read a book about your best friend and the boy you think as a son. The book is called Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories. Before you read, know that everything in the book is 100 percent true. Also, a few people that know Harry and are from the future will appear shortly. Happy reading,_

_Merlin_

Lisa and Anastasia look at each other, shock. Did they just hear, what they think they just heard?

"Merlin? THE Merlin?" Lisa said. Even though she mostly read romance books, even she heard about the the legendary Merlin. Suddenly, she turn excited, "And we're going to read about Harry's life?"

Anastasia shook her head, amuse at her daughter's enthusiasm. She really make so obvious that she got a crush on him, although it seems like it's more than a crush. Suddenly, another glow came in and nine people appeared.

One is a bubbly girl is bubbly girl, with blond hair shape into pigtails and blue eyes. Another is a redheaded girl with brown eyes and a freckle on her nose. She look to be extremely shy and is looking down at her shoes. Next is a chubby kid with black hair, who look a little timid, but with some confidence. Then is a bushy hair girl, with large teeth on the front and a mousy looking face. You can tell she's a bookworm from the way she's holding that book in her hand. Next is a boy with cut brown hair and steely eyes. He look to be very skinny from the way they see. Then is a girl with raven like hair and brown eyes. She's really tall and look willowy. Next is a girl with curly brown hair that is in a ponytail and brown eyes. She look bubbly like the girl and is about average height. Then is a italian boy with brown skin, short black hair, and slanted eyes. He look to be clever and observant. And lastly, is a cold looking girl, with long blond hair and icy blue eyes. She look beautiful out of all the girls, but deadly as wells.

It was a quiet for a few minutes until someone decided to break the silence.

"What the hell is goin on?!"

And that was Tracey Davis.

"Language Tracey,"

"Oh, shut it Hermione"

Anastasia and Lisa decided to explain what happening and what they now. Most look surprise, except Blaise and Daphne, who merely got one of their eyebrows raised.

"Well, let introduce ourselves shall we?" Daphne said with a bit of sarcasm. Lisa Crawft started first.

"My name is Lisa Crawft, nice to meet you," Lisa said, smiling at everyone

"My name is Anastasia Crawft, Lisa's mother," Anastasia said, giving everyone a warm smile.

"My name is Hannah Abbot, nice to meet you two," Hannah said cheerfully.

"My name is Susan Bones," Susan said shyly, looking down at her shoes with a blush.

"My name is Neville Longbottom," Neville said, shyly as well. Lisa snicker a little when she heard longbottom, until she was hit in the back of her head by her mom.

"My name is Lisa Turpin," Lisa said, bowing to everyone. Hannah look confused.

"Wait a minute, if we got two Lisa's, how can we say the names without getting both of them," Hannah asked. Anastasia thought about for a minute, then got an idea.

"How about we use their first letter of their last name and use that," Everyone agreed to the idea, then started back introducing each other.

"My name is Terry Boot," Terry said, waving at the Crawfts.

"My name is Tracey Davis," Tracey said, waving at the Crawfts and grin.

"My name is Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," Hermione said smiling.

"My name is Blaise Zabini," Blaise said quietly. Now, it is Daphne turn.

"And my name is Daphne Greengrass," Daphne said coldly. Lisa C. and Anastasia flinch, not use to it.

Tracey pick up the book from the stool and open it, "So are we going to read or what?" Everyone nodded and Tracey open the book to read.

"**Memories of a Time Since Past,"**

"So we are going to see one of his memories?" Lisa said, a little confuse.

"_**Hello my little Harry," a woman with fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes. I knew her face. I saw it when the world is not dark.**_

"Is that his mom?" Lisa C. asked. She got a nod from Susan and Hannah. When she saw the questioning looks, sheblush and decided to explain how she knew.

"My auntie gave us a picture of her when we ask about Harry's parent," Susan said, still in her shy mode. She need to get used to Lisa C.

"_**How's my little man?"**_

_**I didn't really what she was saying, not everything, but the feeling of warmth I felt when she was near made everything else not matter. I would giggle when she would make funny face or play with my hands and tickle my feet. Every time I saw her, I was happy.**_

"Awwww," all the girl, except Daphne, said though she had a small smile at that.

"**Mum! Mum!" I giggle and laughed. So did the woman. She like it when I called her mum.**

"Of course. Every mother like it when their child call them mum, especially for the first time," Anastasia said, speaking from experience. She burst to tears when she heard her daughter say that when she was one.

_**As she continued to play with me, I saw something around her neck, dangling and and swaying around as she moved. It was round, and big, and shiny.**_

_**I wanted it.**_

_**As if responding to my want I felt something swell up inside of me. I didn't know what it was, but I had felt this way a few times before. I knew what was going to happen.**_

Everyone leaned forward to the book, waiting for Tracey to read the next lines.

_**The pendant lifted itself around the woman's neck and made it's way to me. I held out my hands and grabbed a hold of the shiny things, smiling as I began to chew it.**_

Everyone eyes went wide and their jaws drop. Tracey drop the book and let it land on the floor. Harry did accidental magic that young? AND ON PURPOSE?! Meanwhile, the Crawft are thinking on what Harry just did and was it magic.

_**The woman gave a surprised gasp, but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. "James! James you have to come here and see this!"**_

_**A little ways over from the door that led to the room opened and walked in a man with messy raven hair and brown mischievous eyes hidden behind a pair of wire frame glasses.**_

"That's Harry's dad," Susan told anyone who doesn't know. They nodded.

"_**See what Lils? Is something wrong?"**_

"_**No, nothing's wrong, but our little Harry had just had first bout of accidental magic?" Lily said excitingly.**_

"MAGIC?!" the Crawft women cried out, shock to the very core. Harry is a wizard? The wizards and witches saw the looks and sighed. This might take a while.

Hermione decided to explain, "Harry is a wizard, a half-blood to be exact. Born of a pureblood, a person born of two wizards, and muggle, a person without magic, or a muggleborn, a wizard born of two muggles. His father is a pureblood and his mother is a muggleborn." To say the two non-magic users are shock is an understatement. Magic is real. Suddenly, Lisa tear up. Why didn't Harry tell her? They are best friends, so why didn't he? Susan saw this and decided to explain.

"Harry wasn't allow to tell. If a muggle, who isn't related by blood or marriage, finds out about magic, the person who told them or use magic while they were there, will to sent to our prison and the muggle memories will be wiped out. If Harry would have told you, he would be in prison and your memories of him will be wiped." she said gently. Lisa's eyes widen. She doesn't want Harry to be in jail. And she certainly doesn't want the memory of him wiped.

After a few minutes, Tracey started back reading.

"_**What?"**_

_**James walk over to the two of use and look at me. Blinking as I saw this new person that I knew in front of me, I stopped gnawing at my shiny thing long enough to look at the man, before going back to my previous activity.**_

"Uh, does anyone else notice that Harry got really intelligents thoughts for a one year old?" Terry asked. Some nodded, while others just notice.

"_**You sure he did accidental magic Lils? I mean, magic of his age is completely unheard of. He's not even one yet."**_

"Which is why we are really surprise," Lisa T. said. "If Harry can do accidental magic at that age, how powerful is he now?" Some of the wizards/witches are thinking the same thing, while Lisa and Tracey is thinking _Awesome!_

"_**I know what I saw," Lily said firmly, "Watch this."**_

_**She gently pried the pendant out of my grip. Seeing my new toy gone, I reach out with my hands to get it back, but Lils move it out of my reach.**_

_**For a moment, I thought about crying. That usually get me what I want. But Lils who liked it when I call her mum and James who liked being called da didn't like it when I cried. They always got very sad. I didn't like it when they were sad, so I didn't cry.**_

"Wow. Harry was even smart before he was even one," Hermione said, shock. Of course you would be shock if a baby could think like that.

"And thoughtful as well," Susan said, smiling.

_**I still wanted my shiny though, so I held out my hands again and reached out for that warm feeling that let me to lift the pendant again. The pendant, once again slipped from around Lils' neck and floated into my hands.**_

_**James blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, then blink again. Finally, he said, "um…Lily, I don't think that was accidental. It seemed pretty deliberate to me."**_

_**Lily scoffed, "now who's sounding far-fetched. A one year old using wandless magic? Really James?"**_

"We would've thought that to, if we hadn't just read it." Tracey said, "A one year using magic. Damn"

"Language, Tracey!"

"Right, sorry."

_**James rubbed the back of his head, "well maybe this is natural for him. After all, the prophecy said he would defeat the dark lord.**_

"What prophecy?" All the magic users, Lisa C., and Anastasia asked at the same time. The two Crawfts are wondering who the dark lord is as well, but decided to ask later. Or rather, Anastasia decided to ask later and keeping her daughter quiet.

_**Maybe he just super powerful." As if someone flipped a switch James began to gush and wiped crocodile tears from his eyes, "I'm so… proud…my son is going to be more powerful than Merlin! Just wait until I show him ropes and get him all ready to go to Hogwarts!"**_

"_**James Potter! I will not have you teach my child to be a Delinquent like you and your Marauder friends!" Lily said in a scolding tone.**_

_**James was instantly cowed, "Yes, dear."**_

"Whipped," Tracey and Lisa C. muttered. They got whacked by Daphne and Anastasia, respectively.

_**The scene began to change, Lily and James disappeared and I was alone.**_

_**Shouting reach my ears.**_

"_**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"**_

"_**Fool, you think you can defeat me without with your wand? Avada Kadavera!"**_

The magic-user gasp in shock, realization, and horror. The two Crawfts look at them, confused.

"Uh, why are you gasping?" Lisa C. asked. Neville look at her with a solemn expression.

"It's the day James and Lily were attacked. The day they were killed," Lisa C. and Anastasia gasp. He's remembering the day of his parent's death?

_**The door burst open and Lily rushed in. Seeing the woman, I smiled and got to my feet.**_

"_**Mum!" I held out my hands. "We play now?"**_

_**But my mom did not play with me. Instead of coming over to pick me up like she usually did, she began pushing large objects in front of the door. I watched, curious. What was she doing? Was this a new game?**_

_**Only after she had put every big object in the room in front of the door did she walk over to me. I smiled and held out my hands. "Mum! Mum!" She smiled at me and gently rubbed my head, "We play now?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, Harry," even though mum was smiling, I saw that she was crying.**_

Just like most of the girls in the room. The only one who isn't crying is Daphne, though she gots a few unshed tears.

"_**You sad? Got boo boo?"**_

_**Mum sniffed a bit, her head shaking back and forth. What is going on? Why was mum crying?**_

_**Only a few seconds after mum came in did the door burst open, exploding and sending all of the objects that have been previously used as a barricade away.**_

Now, the readers are getting in suspense and a little bit afraid of what gonna come out.

_**In walked a very tall man with very pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. I didn't know him. He wasn't uncle padfoo, moony, or wormy. Who was he?**_

"You-Know-Who," Lisa T. whispered with slight fear. The other magic users look deathly afraid as well. Lisa C. and Anastasia burrow their eyebrow in confusion. What are they talking about? Why aren't they saying his real name. Lisa C. was about to ask, but Daphne gave her a look that says, 'don't'.

"_**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded as she turn around to face the man.**_

_**The man merely laughed and stalked forward, "Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…" he hissed. His voice sounded kind of like that one snake that I spoke to that lived in our flowers.**_

"He's a parseltongue?!" All the magic-users said in unision. The two Crawfts look at them in, once again, confusion.

"What's a parseltongue?" Lisa C. asked. Hermione decided to explain it to them.

"Parseltongue is a rare language that a few wizards have. It's the language of snakes. Most wizards and witches believe that if someone speak that language, then they are evil," Lisa C. glare at her, making her go back on what she said, "Not that Harry is evil, I mean. It's just a popular belief," Lisa C. conceded at that and Tracey went back to reading.

_**Except that snake sounded nice. This man does not sounded nice. He sounded cold.**_

Everyone thought that they do not want to find out what he sounds like.

"_**Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" Lily begged**_

"_**I won't tell you again, stand aside!" the snake-man ordered.**_

"_**Not Harry, please…have mercy…have mercy…" Lily is sobbing by now.**_

"He's not gonna listen," Nevilles said, sadly. The magic-users nodded in agreement, all of them heard stories of the Dark Lord. The girls are also crying as well, at the sad beginning.

_**I didn't know what was going on. I didn't understand. Why was mum crying? Why did this man wanted her to move? Did he want something from me?**_

"_**Stand aside!" the man all but roared at Lily.**_

_**Something seemed to change in the woman once she realized that the snake creature would not be swayed. Lily turned, putting him back in his crib despite his gurgled protest. When he looked her in the eyes he saw something different, they had been afraid before but now they were smoldering. She turned back around and glared defiantly at the Snake-man, "no."**_

"Wow, Harry's mother is really brave," Lisa C. said, amaze and wiping a few tears. The others nodded in agreement and a few started a few tears as well.

"_**Foolish girl," the man pointed the odd stick that mum, dad, and the others used to do their magic. "Avada Kedavra!"**_

_**A flash of green light hit mum. I saw as she fell to the floor and went still.**_

And a bunches of dams erupted when they heard that. Susan and Hannah were holding each other sobbing for their friend, Lisa C. hold on to her mom heavily crying, Lisa T. and Hermione is crying softly, as well as Neville and Terry, even Blaise and Daphne got a few tears.

"_**Mum! Mum!" I called out to her, but she did not answer. She just continue to lay there, not moving.**_

"_**Mum! Mum! Mum!" I felt scared. Mum wasn't saying anything. She wasn't getting up. She wasn't moving at all. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she moving?**_

That got the people to cry harder at Harry's thought, especially Lisa C.

_**The man walked over to me. I looked up at him and felt both angry and scared. Mum wasn't moving because of this man. That green light he created caused mum to stop moving!**_

"By the way," Lisa C. said, after she stopped crying, "What was that? That Abra Kadavra thing,"

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione automatically corrected, then started to explain, her tone a little bit scared, "And that spell is the killing curse, one of the three forbidden curse and the top one. It literally, rip out your soul," The two Crawfts breaths hitched at that.

After a few seconds of silence, Mrs. Crawft ask a little bit shakily, "What are the other two?"

The wizards were silent for a moment, then Daphne said, "The Imperius Curse," and Neville said, "The Torturing Curse,". The two mundanes paled at that. They wouldn't want to be put in that kind of spells. And Lisa C. knows what Imperious means, because Harry explain it to her.

"_**You hurt mum!"**_

"_**Yes," the man laughed, amused. "I hurt mum. And now, I am going to hurt you to!" The man raised his stick at me. "Avada Kedavra!"**_

"NO!" Everyone yelled, Lisa C., Susan, and Daphne the loudest.

_**The green light shot from his stick and hit me. It hurt. It hurt a lot. And I cried. I cried for mum, and dad, and unca padfoo to make this hurting stop.**_

_**No one came. All I could hear was the man laughing at me, then a shriek of outrage followed by a cry and then nothing. My world turned dark.**_

Lisa C. started hyperventilating and Anastasia had a hard time calming her down. Daphne saw this and decided to help.

"Calm down." Daphne said, a little bit sternly, "Harry is still alive. You know that right?" Lisa calm down at that. She's right. Harry's still alive and breathing.

"But how?" Anastasia asked, curious. It killed his mother, so why didn't it kill him?

"No one really knows." Lisa T. said, "All we know is that it backfired on Voldemort and killed him," The magic users nodded on that. She's correct.

**Brilliant green eyes snapped open and found themselves staring at the white ceiling they had grown up seeing for the past ten years of his life.**

'_I really love those eyes,'_ Most of the girls thought, even Daphne. Those eyes are really beautiful, but fierce and dangerous. Like an emerald, but with the killing curse glow.

**The room was dim, the only light source being the small trickle of sunlight that streamed in through the blinds and let him know the sun was beginning to rise. Seeing how the day was starting and and he would unlikely to be getting back to sleep anyways, Harry James Potter sat up in his bed with a heavy sigh, his hands going up to massage his forehead.**

**It was that dream again, one of the many that haunted his sleep.**

'_One of the many?' _Everyone thought, curious/worried.

**This was nothing new to Harry, while his meditation allowed him to clear his mind and lock his memories away during the day so they wouldn't bother him, there was nothing stopping them from coming out during the night when he fell asleep. It was unfortunate side effect of sleep, all mental functions, including any defense he crafted within his mind shut down while sleeping.**

Some ask "Why does he need to lock his memories?" while others said "He can use occulmency (I don't know how to spell it, so don't say anything)?". The group was confuse, shock, or both.

**Memories. Those were what he saw every night when he shut his eyes and allowed the sand man to claim him.**

Some look shock at the revelation. That what he dreams of every night? And they just saw the perfect memory of his parents killed?

**Unlike most people whose dreams were often inconsequential, unusual, sometimes downright silly, and rarely remembered with any clarity, Harry Potter always remembered his dreams, they were of things he could never, would never, forget.**

Everyone was even more shock. He remembers every dream he had? If so, then he remember everything he did, everywhere he went, and everyone he met?

**The reason for this was simple as it was complex, Harry had what was known as Eidetic Memory, that is, he had the ability to perfectly recall anything he had ever seen or done with the same clarity of vision as if the event being remembered happened just a few seconds ago. Every sight, sound, scent, touch, and taste that he had ever had the pleasure or displeasure of experiencing was locked away within his mind never to be forgotten.**

By now everyone had their jaws dropping. Harry can remember EVERYTHING?!

'_Well, that explains why he does good at school'_ Hermione thought, frowning with a little bit of jealousy for that ability. She would give up collections of books for that gift.

'_That explains why he doesn't like to watch the same movie twice and how he remember everyone name and face'_ Lisa C. thought. Most was having similiar thoughts, like Hermione and Lisa C.

**It was as much of a blessing as it was a curse.**

Some wonder why it would be a curse (Lisa C., Terry, Hannah, Hermione and Tracey) while others nodded in understanding.

Tracey, being the loudmouth, decided to speak for Terry, Hannah, Hermione, and Lisa C. "Why would be bad? I mean, you can use that to pass every single test!" Daphne shook her head. She need to explain it to her why it was bad.

"Tracey, imagine that you've been a slave for the Malfoy and been violated in the worse of ways." The magic-users shuddered. No being wants to be a slave for the Malfoys, "And imagine, having to remember that time forever and will never going away from your mind. The physical pain, emotional pain, and their faces when they violate you," Tracey paled. No one would live in that trauma. Even she knows that. The others who thought it would be cool/useful, paled like Tracey and quickly change their mind.

"Okay, I admit it. That would be a curse, but really Daphne. The Malfoys? Did you have to give us the mental image," Tracey said, with a shudder along with the others. That is a thought that you wouldn't wish on your worse enemy. Lisa C. and Anastasia look confuse. Who are they talking about?

"Um, who are the Malfoys?" Lisa C. asked. Some have angry looks, while others barely contain it.

"It'll say in the book," Lisa T. manage to grit out. Lisa and Anastasia look surprise. From what they saw, Lisa T. is the most calmest of the group, next to Daphne and Blaise, so they are surprise to see her angry. They decided to drop it and started back reading.

**Turning his head and opening his eyes, he looked around the room that had been his since he was six. It was small, the smallest room at the Dursley's house on number four, Privet Drive in Surrey. Originally it had belonged to cousin, Dudley, and was used by him to store all of his all of his toys and junnk that he never used or had broken but didn't to throw away.**

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, with a hint of worry in her voice, "If Harry didn't sleep in that room at first, where else did he slept at?" That all got most of the others worrying and wondering as well. The only one who isn't is Daphne, since she already knows about his past.

**It was only after Harry had, come into his own so to speak, that he had ended up getting the room for himself. Dudley hadn't been happy about that,**

"Brat," Lisa C. and Tracey muttered. The others agreed as well, even Anastasia.

**neither had his parents for that matter, but there really hadn't been much they could do about it either way.**

Most of Harry's friend and Anastasia worries increased a little bit. Just what is the relationship between the Dursleys and Harry? Also, how did he get that room if the Dursleys didn't want him to get it.

**Despite it's small size, it was not lacking in quality materials. His bed while small, was made from a rich rosewood and had a dark, forest green bed spread. Next to the door was an armoire, and over to his left, right under the window, was a desk and chair, all of which were made from the same rich rosewood as his bed.**

The people who are not purebloods/half bloods, were shock at the quality of his furniture in his room. How did he get all that?

"Wow," the non nobles said, a little bit jealous.

**These amenities had taken quite a bit of his hard earned savings from the various jobs he did over the summer to buy, but he considered them worthwhile investments, especially when taking into account what he had been force to use before.**

"Wait. he had to do many jobs at a young age?" Hermione asked, horrified that someone that young would work like that. Lisa C. nodded and bit lip her lip. She really don't want to admit it, but she was worried that Harry overexerting himself. Kinda the reason why she nag him about it.

**Deciding that it was time to get up and start his morning routine,**

Neville shivered at that. He remembered that routine. How can one person survive all that and not get tired? And ENJOY it?

**Harry slid out of bed, his bare feet hitting the soft carpet. His left hand came up and waved over at the armoire, while he walked over to the desk. As slid open one of the drawers, the armoire rattled for a moment, before the doors opened up on their own accord.** **Likewise, the two drawers on the bottom of the piece of furniture slid open as well.**

The magic-users are now slacked jaw and wide eyes. They all thought one thing, even Hermione thought it as well.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

" Bloody hell, he can use wandless magic!?"

"Language, Tracey!"

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't thought that,"

"..."

"Yeah, thought so,"

**Harry's handreached into the desk and pulled the sports watch he bought for himself a few weeks back. He didn't put in on just yet, instead setting it down on the desk and turning a moment after the armoire opened, seemingly of it's own accord.**

**Several articles of clothing came out from within the standing closet, a pair of black running shorts, a white sleeveless shirt, socks, briefs, and a pair of black running shoes. They floated to Harry, who grabbed them one-by-one and put them on. Only after the last article of clothing had been placed did he grab the watch and attached it to his wrists.**

**He looked down at his watch, checking the time. It was four o'clock in the morning, meaning it was unlikely that anyone else in the household was even awake at the moment. That was good, it meant Harry wouldn't be disturbed when he came back from his morning exercise. With those thoughts in mind, Harry made his way outside.**

No one look surprise about that. Everyone knows that Harry is a exercise fanatic. Neville shiver again when he remember the exercixe, no torture, he been put through.

Suddenly, a screen and note flash in. Anastasia picked up the not and read it out loud.

_Dear, magic-users and non magic-users._

_I decided to show it as a realistic comic book on screen, when you read it. Also, when there are fight scenes, it will show as moving picture movie. Enjoy._

_Merlin,_

Lisa C. and Anastasia is wondering why there will be fighting and is a little bit worried, while the magic-users paled, remembering the three incidents. The troll, the broom, and Voldemort. Harry getting injured in two of the incidents.

Suddenly, the screen turn on and it show Harry in his attires. Lisa C., Susan, Daphne, Hermione and Lisa T. blush at the clothing he's wearing in while Tracey and Hannah stare at intensely. Anastasia gave her daughter an amuse look when she saw her blush while part of her is glad that her husband isn't here.

**The air is crisp, cool, and refreshing. The perfect atmosphere to work up a good sweat, Harry decided as he locked the door and began going through his morning stretches, bending over and touching his toes, twisting his torso from side to side, stretching his arms behind his back and over his head. **

The girls blush/stare intensely even more, while Neville and Terry got envious stares.

**He was a bit stiff this morning, no doubt this came from the particular memory the had chosen to haunt his dreams last night.**

Everyone wince, remembering reading that part.

"Poor Harry," Susan and Lisa C. mumbled, unknowingly, at the same time.

**It took a bit longer to limber up because of that, bu that was alright, he had woken up a little earlier than usual anyways.**

**As soon as he finished his stretches, Harry hit a button on his watch to start the timer and began his run. Harry made his way to the park, varying his speed from a light jog, to a full out sprint, going from a straight, to zigzag patterns. He always liked to mix up his workout routine, sometimes just jogging, other times sprinting, and sometimes doing intervals like he was now. It helped keep his body from getting to used to his workouts. When Harry got to the park he began the next part of his routine, push ups, sit ups, pull ups, squats, and suicides.**

The girls blush heavily again or is drooling at the strains of his muscles.

**By the time he had finished his body had the pleasant ache of someone who had worked his muscles arduously.**

"THE ACHES ARE PLEASANT?!" Neville shouted in horror. Then mumble how Harry is mental, insane, and more.

**This was something Harry did almost every morning. Five days a week he would wake up in the morning and worked his body through exercises. Sometimes he would he push himself to the brink, doing everything he could to break past his physical boundaries, other times, like today, he would only do what he considered a light warm up.**

There were shouts of "A LIGHT WARM UP?!" or "THAT WASN'T PUSHING HIMSELF TO THE BRINK?!" in the room. Even the two Crawfts shouted that since they didn't know the full extent of the exercise.

**He couldn't afford to let his body into a swollen bruise due to his plans today. After finishing his work out, Harry headed back home at a light jog.**

**Physically, not much had changed in the Dursleys household. The living room was almost identical to the night when Harry had been dropped on the Dursleys doorsteps.**

Some of the people look horrified. How can a family live so…dull? No one could! Or so they thought.

**Only the photographs on the mantlepiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of picture of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

Neville and Terry are snickering, Susan, Hannah, and Anastasia are giggling, though they were trying to hold it, Daphne and Blaise got small smiles on their faces, and Tracey and Lisa C. downright laugh. Hermione and Lisa T. turn a little bit green at the image.

**and now the photographs showed a large blond pig-faced boy**

Now most of them turn green at the image, except for Lisa C. and Anastasia, since they already saw him before. How is a boy that fat?

**riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

"Seriously, why is Merlin showing us this?" Tracey complained, seeing that picture. It's just wrong to look at. Everyone else, even Hermione, ask the same thing.

Then Tracey look at the picture of the uncle and eyes widen, along with the others who never met the Dursleys before. Is that a man or a walrus?

**Like all things except Harry's bedroom, this room showed no sign of him even living there.**

**That was fine with him, he had never truly considered the Dursley's to be family in any case. There was more to family than just relation by blood.**

Anastasia's eyes narrowed, her motherly instincts is sensing something wrong while Lisa C. is worried for her best friend along with the others. What did those families do to him?

**Harry soon entered the bathroom, disrobing from his now sweat covered clothes, He turned on the shower and stepped in.**

Lisa C., Tracey, and Hannah moan in disappointment of not getting to see the boy in the buff, before getting hit by their respective friend or in Lisa C. case, mother.

**Rather than start cleaning himself right away, Harry pressed his palms against the walls and let the water hit his back. It was cold, starting out at least, but soon warmed up to the point where the room began to get covered in steam. After about a minute or two of simply letting the now hot water run down his form, Harry grabbed a bar of soap and began cleaning himself off. With his free hand, he gestured towards a bottle of shampoo, which lifted off the lip of the tub and floated towards him, stopping only after it had moved above his head. The small lid opened up and began to pour a dollop sized drop on his head. before settling back down in it's original spot.**

Everyone gaped again, still not used to his ability.

"He seriously need to teach me that," Tracey finally said with a grin, with Hermione, Lisa T., and Terry nodding in agreement. Daphne sighed and turn to Tracey.

"Tracey, we don't the patience, skills, or knowledge to do it," As the brunette was about to object, Daphne hold out her hand to keep her silent, "Harry started doing this at a very young age. He got eidetic memory and the knowledge to use those memories. He also got the patient enough to learn over the years. Tell me, do you have eidetic memory? Do you have the knowledge to use it? Are you patient enough?" Tracey sighed in defeat, along with the others who wanted to learn. Daphne is right. They are not Harry.

**After he was done cleaning his hair into a fine lather before rinsing off. Soon after he finished cleaning, Harry turned off the water, stepped out, grabbed a towel, and began drying off. It was while he was doing this that he caught his figure in the fogged that he caught his figure in the fogged up mirror.**

Everyone leaned in, eager/curious to see what his body look likes.

**At nearly eleven years of age, Harry Potter was slightly above average in height. His body was very lean, and likely always would be, but where most children his age were just skinny, Harry's form was possessing a hard, whip corded muscles. Everywhere he looked he could see the outlines of his muscles, including the beginnings of a six pack. It wasn't as defined as some of the more athletic boys that had started puberty, but it was well above that of any child his age should possess.**

Many of the girls were blushing and drooling at his form, also got some naughty thoughts as well. Even Anastasia, who have a husband, got a light blush on her face. The guys feel envious of Harry. Seriously, no normal boy shouldn't have that much muscle.

Some of the more observant people notice that the picture screen seem to fog up around Harry's body, so they couldn't see the exact detail.

**Harry knew the reasons why, of course. Or at least, he had a theory on why he had more muscles than a child his age should be capable of getting. But without any true knowledge on the subject, he didn't dare put his theory to the test.**

"I wonder what his prediction is," Hermione muttered, with some of the smarter people thinking the same thing.

**Aside from his rather impressive physics, for a ten year old going on eleven year old anyways, Harry got several scars that were on his back and chest.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in horror, Susan, Daphne, Lisa C., and Anastasia the loudest. Even if Daphne know about his past, he didn't tell her about the scars.

"W-w-who did that?" Susan said shakily, tears forming in her eyes. Most of the girls got tears in their eyes as well, while the guys clench their fist in anger. Nobody notice Daphne looking away. She know who exactly did it. But she's not gonna tell them, of respect for Harry. That doesn't mean the book is gonna keep silent.

**Most were nothing serious, his uncle had rarely done anything that could cause physical evidence of the damage he used to,**

"HIS UNCLE DID THIS?!" Anastasia raged, her teeth grinding and fist clenching. The others feel the same as well, even Susan is showing her rare case of anger.

"Did he told anyone about this?" Susan asked quietly. Tracey brain suddenly click and she turn to Daphne, who is looking away from everyone.

"He told you Daphne?" Tracey asked. Everyone heard it and turn to Daphne. After a few minutes of intense staring, Daphne sighed in annoyance and gave up.

"Fine. He told during the month before christmas break," Tracey eyes widen in realization and nodded, while the others look confused and/or hurt, especially Lisa C. Why did he told her, but not them?

Daphne saw this and sighed in annoyance, "It'll be explain in the book," After that, they started back reading.

**but there were a few on his back that he got from lashings with his uncle's belt.**

Everyone flinch when they saw those scars on his back and some turn green or tearing up some more at this.

**Of course, there was also the prominent scar on his forehead shaped into a lightning bolt, the scar he got when his parents died.**

Everyone flinch again and felt sympathy and sorrow for Harry. He got a hard life, yet came up intelligent, kind, ambitious, brave, and loyal. The only one isn't feeling sympathy is Daphne, who feel the same respect for him like he did her. If you can look close, you can a small smile.

**Harry shrugged the thoughts of his scars (Battle wounds, Harry often joked) off a second later and got into his room and changed into a set of snug black jeans, a green shirt that match his eyes, and a pair of converse.**

The girls nodded in approval of the look, even Tracey. It's a good combination for him.

**He spent the next half an hour sitting down on the floor, in a crossed legged position, with his eyes closed and his breathing slow and controlled. Harry usually did this every day in order to help clear his thoughts so he could think without being inundated with random memories. It didn't keep them away, but meditation at least ensured that he would not be bothered by them.**

"Smart," Hermione said, with Daphne, Terry, and Lisa T. nodding in agreement. Lisa C., Hannah, and Tracey scrunch up their noses. How can anyone do that for 30 minutes, it's so boring.

**When he finished the clock read six on the dot.**

**Finally finished, Harry made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed several bowls and two pans from a cupboard, some eggs, milk, cheese, and butter from the fridge, and flour and sugar from the pantry. He turned on the stove, put the two pans on different burners before placing a spoonful butter on each. He started placing the ingredients in the bowl, cracking the eggs and mixing in the flour and milk, adding the sugar and some butter. As he worked in mixing the ingredients into a fine batter he hummed a little to himself.**

"He can cook?" Tracey asked, surprise by this. Lisa C. and Anastasia nodded their head, with big smiles on their faces.

"Yes, he can cook real good," Lisa C, stated a little bit dreamily and hungrily. "Me and mom tried his food before and it is the best." Then she frowned, "I can't believe he cook for those monsters,"

Most nodded in agreement and frown like her. They all share one thing, other than their friendship with Harry. The growing hatred for the Dursleys.

**He had learned to enjoy cooking in the past five years, and had taken several cooking courses over one of his summers. His love of cooking was really one of the only reasons he still made breakfast and dinner for the Dursleys when ever he was home.**

"Yeah, he really does enjoy it," Anastasia added to the others. "Half the time when he come over our house, he insist on cooking," Lisa C nodded in agreement at that. Then sigh dreamily remembering all the delicious meals he cook.

**Once he was positive there were no clumps in the batter he moved over to the pans, the butter had melted and he made sure to spread it out evenly over the surface. With that done, Harry got out another bowl, cracked six eggs, added some salt and pepper, and whisked them enthusiastically. He always made something for himself, not really interested in the less healthy food that his relatives seemed to enjoy so much.**

"That explains the two walruses," Daphne said dryly, getting snickers or full blown laughter (Lisa C and Tracey) from the group. Then she burrow her eyebrows in confusion. "But how is the woman so skinny?"

She got no answers since everyone else is wondering the same thing.

**Once the butter was melted and started to brown Harry pour the eggs into the frying pan and stirred it with the flat side of a fork. When the sides started to set, he lifted the side and pulled it to the center, repeating this until half of the eggs were set. He spooned three tablespoons of double cream onto the eggs, then liberally sprinkled it some Balderson's Cheddar Cheese and put it under the grill. He popped two pieces of toast into the toaster and moved over to the other pan and flipped the pancake on it. The sound of the door to the kitchen/living room caused him to look up from the eggs and pancakes he had been cooking.**

"**Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted with a curt nod. His relationship with his aunt was probably the strangest out of the bunch. Neither of them liked each other, Harry may not hate the woman like he used to when he was younger, but he greatly disliked her and knew that she despised, or at the very least, very much disliked him.**

"Who hates their own nephew?! What did Harry do wrong?!" Surprisingly, it was Susan who said that. Everyone turn to her and she let out a heavy blush, embarrass at the outburst. She mumble to please keep reading and they got back to the book.

**Of course, her feelings for Harry were so mixed in with other emotions that Harry could sense, but not make anything of that he was often left confused. However, Petunia was also something of his go-between for him and the other two Dursleys, who only spoke to him when absolutely necessary. Because of this, things remained somewhat cordial between them. Though Harry was sure part of the reason she was cordial was due to fear.**

"Fear?" Daphne said, her eyes furrowed. What did he do to make her fear him?

"**Good, you're making breakfast," Petunia said in a stiff and formal voice. "Try not to burn anything; I want everything to be perfect for my Duddy's birthday."**

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO COOK FOR YOU, YOU UNDERWEIGHT TROLL!" Tracey yelled in anger. Many are angry as well.

**That's right, Harry thought to himself. Today was Dudley's birthday, it was rather hard to forget about that, mainly because it was rather difficult to miss all of the presents that were practically hiding the table they sat on top of it.**

Everyone saw the numbers and their eyes widen. Just how much money they have and where are they getting it? Some of them suspect they've been stealing it.

"Bloody hell!" Tracey exclaimed, "That's more presents than I get in christmas and birthday combine!"

"Language Tracey."

"Right, sorry."

**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted,**

"What's a computer?" Daphne, Blaise, Terry, Lisa T, and Neville ask in confusion. Lisa C look as if they've ask her what is the moon.

"You seriously don't know?" The purebloods slowly shook their heads so Lisa C, Anastasia, and Hermione explain what's a computer is and other kind of technology just in case.

**not to mention a second television**

"A SECOND TELEVISION?!" Hannah sputtered out in anger. Seriously, this kid is spoiled way more then the Malfoys are. The MALFOYS. That is saying something.

**and the racing bike.**

"He exercises?" most people said, stunned. Blasphemy from what they're seeing.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was beyond Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

There were several growls, spells warming up and fist clenching. If he hurted Harry, they will make the boy will beg for death.

**For the six years of Harry's life, he had been Dudley's favorite punching bag.**

Suddenly, Daphne got up and made a life size figurine of Dudley. Then, she pointed the wand at it and muttered '_Bombarda',_ making the figure explode.

Everyone cheered, especially Lisa C, Hannah, Tracey, and surprisingly, Susan. Even Hermione, Lisa T, and Anastasia got small smiles on their faces. Yes, the boy is that bad.

**Of course, all that changed when he had come into his magic. Now the pig-faced boy was even more afraid of him than his aunt.**

Everyone either cheered or laugh. The loudest are Tracey, Hannah, and Lisa C.

"**Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said in a humoring voice. They both knew there was nothing she could do if he decided to be rebellious.**

"Go Harry!" Tracey and Lisa C cheered. Take that you underweight giraffe!

**Petunia, sniffed, nodded, and headed back towards the stairs to get Dudley.**

"Not even a thank you? How rude," Susan said, appalled by that woman's behavior.

**Harry had nearly finished making breakfast by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

Most turn green at the description and turn greener when they saw Dudley at age eleven.

"Merlin!" Tracey exclaimed, looking close to barfing, "If this is what the son look like, I hate to see the father." There were many nods at that.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry usually wondered how many branches his cousin hit when he fell from the fat and ugly tree.**

There was full blown laughter at that. Lisa C, Terry, Hannah, and Tracey are on the floor, tears in their eyes. Lisa T and Neville is holding on the chairs they're on. Daphne, Hermione, and Susan try to stop their laughing, but couldn't. Blaise got a real big grin on his face and Anastasia got amusement shining in her eyes.

After everyone calmed down, Tracey went back to reading.

**Harry put the plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. He went back and grabbed his own food from under the grill, his toast, and sat down to eat. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"WHY!?" was everyone immediate response.

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking at his mother and father. Harry was impressed that his cousin could count that far, he used to only be capable of counting the number of fingers on his hand. "That's two less than last year."**

"He's complaining about that?" Hermione said in a state a disbelief. No child should be complaining about something so small.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

"Spoiled brat," Tracey muttered, with many in agreement with her.

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, moved over to the countertop to eat in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"SAY WHAT?!" Was the response when they read that part. How can someone be angry by something so little?

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you **_**two **_**presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? **_**Two **_**more presents. Is that alright?"**

"Stop spoiling the child!" Anastasia exclaimed in outrage. No wonder he's a bully.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work for him. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"**

"**Thirty-nine sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"Okay, how dumb is that guy?" Tracey asked incredulously. Many are thinking the same thing.

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"HE ENCOURAGE THAT?!" Anastasia and Susan yelled. These are horrible parents!

**There were a few moments of silence as everyone ate, and Dudley opened his presents. When they were finished, Harry took the plates away.**

"Why is he doing their work?" Terry asked in disbelief. He shouldn't have to do someone elses job.

**As he grabbed Aunt Petunia's plate she fixed him with a look, "I do not want you here while we are at the zoo today."**

**Harry understood what she was really saying. Harry was never allowed in the house when no one was there; they did not trust him enough to leave him alone.**

"He's more responsible than that pig of a son!"

"Tracey!"

"What, it's true!"

"**I plan on going to the Dao for a while, and then I'm going to head over to the library to meet up with Lisa," said Harry.**

"YES, I'll about to be in it!" Lisa C cheered. Anastasia shook her head, amuse at her daughter antics. Suddenly, a bright light was made and a old man, who look about seventy, appeared in a Karate suit.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the old man said, look around the place. Everyone explain what happening and introduce themselves and ask the man say his name.

"My name is Master Wei and I'm young Harry's teacher," the man said. After everyone settle down, they went back to reading.

**Petunia snorted, Vernon look disgruntled, and Dudley look constipated. When Harry was seven years old, he had found a small Dao that taught a variety of Chinese Martial Arts. It had taken various levels of violence threatened and a demonstration of Harry's magic by levitating several knives and floating them around the three Dursley's before he was allowed to go.**

"It was good thing I tempered his rage," Master Wei said, "Who knows what the boy would've done in the future?" the wizards shivered at that. A angry Harry is something you don't want. Even Draco agreed with that.

**Dudley had wanted to go as well, but ended up quitting because it was too much work.**

"The boy need to lose that attitude of his and that weight before he could set foot on my Dojo again," Wei said, remembering that day. Many nodded at that while a few snorted.

**None of them like the fact he went there, but could do nothing about it as Harry paid for his time there himself.**

"He paid for it himself?!" Hermione said in shock. Just how independent is Harry?

"**Very well," said Petunia, while Vernon muttered how 'freaks' shouldn't be allowed to learn how to fight.**

It took Anastasia, Wei, Daphne, and Susan to hold one enrage Lisa Crawft from destroying the TV or book.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, waked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with the face of a rat.**

Everyone laugh at the description of the boy and laugh even more when they saw the picture. Daphne, Blaise, and Wei got amuse smiles on their faces.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"WHAT?!" most of the readers yelled. Lisa C nodded and shivered when she was about to be one of the victim. She was really glad for her hero, Harry. Anastasia saw the shiver and pray that it isn't what she is thinking.

**Or at least he was, before Harry decided to intervene every time he saw them about to start their bullying, whether they still did that when he wasn't around was unknown.**

"GO HARRY!" Lisa C, Tracey, and Hannah cheered. That'll show those bullies!

**Not more than a few minutes later, the Dursleys and Piers were gone and Harry was walking to the Dao. Along the way he offered a small wave to Ms. Fig, a woman who owned several dozen cats and had, on rare occasion babysit him when he was younger, as well as a few other people in the neighborhood.**

**Because Harry paid for everything that was his, he had offered to mow the lawns of the residents of Privet Drive for five pounds an hour. While quite a few people had not trusted him, in no small part of Petunia's gossiping about him being horrible, demented child,**

Anastasia look down in shame, because one time she believed one of those rumors.

**Harry had found several people who had agreed to his offer, and pretty soon word had spread and he was mowing the lawn of nearly everyone on the entire block.**

"He even did ours a couple of time," Anastasia said. Lisa C nodded in agreement and feel a little bit guilty about him doing it for them.

**Petunia had been pretty burned up about that since most people had discounted her words because Harry always made sure to be respectful. It had been a long time before the horse-necked woman had gained her credibility with the other gossiping women of Privet Drive after that.**

"Serves her right, the old bat," Lisa C grumbled. Many agreed with her. The Dursleys are a horrible family.

**Half an hour later reached a small, inconspicuous building that looked somewhat ran down. The only reason anyone would have been able to recognize it as a small, inconspicuous building that looked somewhat run down. The only reason anyone would have been able to recognize it as a martials arts Dao was the sign that showed two people in combat above the door.**

**Harry opened the door and entered.**

**The inside of the building was a simple room. At the front there was a small desk with an old, worn out cash register on top of it, there was a bookcase standing against the wall next to the desk forming a ninety degree angle, and was holding various books on combat, pressure points, acupuncture and and medicinal plants.**

Hermione is drooling at the site of those books and look at Wei with a pleading look.

Wei chuckled, "I'll give you the books at the next break." Hermione squealed and hug Wei. After a few minutes, everyone continue reading.

**The area beyond the desk was covered by a large blue mat, on one side was a mirror that ran along the wall, on the other side were several that had swords, staffs, Kusari-gama's and even a scythe on them. At the end of the room was a hall with four doors. **

"**Ah, Harry, I was wondering if you would come in today," said a small, old man chinese man. Standing a little shorter than Harry himself, Master Chang Wei did not strike an imposing figure. In fact, most people would have found his stature to be quite humorous.**

Wei look a bit disgruntled at that. The nerve.

**However, Harry did not let the man's size fool him. Despite being over seventy years old, Master Wei could beat Harry six ways to Sunday with one hand tied behind his back, hopping on one foot, while blindfolded. He had done it plenty of times in the past and could still do so now.**

All the wizards and Lisa C, eyes widen at that. They all turn to Wei, who got a dangerous glee in his eyes if anyone disagree. They all scooted back in fear. If someone could beat Harry, then you have the right to be afraid.

"**Today is Dudley's birthday," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "I figured I would come here and see if you were up for a spar Master Wei."**

**When Harry had first found the Dao, he had been an enraged youth who was not only not afraid to threaten violence against his relatives, but had no compunctions on following through his threats when his demands were not met.**

Lisa C snorted. "That is an understatement. He once put Dudley in the hospital along with his gang for a week," The wizards paled. Note to self, everyone thought, never make Harry angry.

**There had been several instances where Harry would use his power to throw his uncles or cousin through a wall in order to get his way. That was part of the reason neither Dudley nor Vernon talked to him, and why Petunia feared him.**

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted in shock and horror. Harry Potter, calm, intelligent, cunning Harry Potter did that to his uncle?! Many of the wizards are shock as well and Wei wince, remembering the anger Harry held.

**It was Master Chang Wei who had seen what the boy was becoming, took in Harry in and taught him that rage and hatred would not help him in life. When Master Wei's point had finally sunken in, Harry had been horrified to realize that he had been treating his relatives exactly how he had been treated. The very notion that he was becoming the very thing hated had disgusted him so much that he had done his best yo change, and vowed to never become like them.**

"Good," most of the people said, with the rest nodding in approval. Anastasia send Wei a grateful look which he just smile at.

**It had taken Harry nearly a year, of meditation, contemplation, and getting pounded into the dirt while being told "Martial Arts is not just a way of fighting, but an art and an oath. An art that allows one to express themselves in movement, and an oath to never use combat and violence unless it is the only way to defend yourself and the innocent" by the old Chinese Martial Arts master before Harry had been able to move truly past most of his hatred of the Dursleys. He still didn't like them, and probably never would, but he wouldn't let himself be ruled by his hatred. He was better than that. He was better than them.**

"That you are," everyone said in unision. Anyone is better than the Dursleys.

"**Same as every year, then," Said Master Wei. "Change into your uniform, and meet me on the mat."**

"**Yes, Master," said Harry, bowing before he went into the locker room that one of the doors at the end of the hall led to. He came back barefoot and wearing a simple white gi with a blue belt, only three steps down from a black belt. Harry was not only a quick study, but worked very hard to earn his rank and was considered to be something of a prodigy. Of course, that was only by the standards of the students, according to Master Wei, he was a clumsy fool with no coordination and lacked the finesse needed to master the fine art of combat.** **Then again, Master Wei said that to everyone he taught so it didn't bother Harry too much.**

Everyone was surprise at Wei's answer, except Master Wei himself. Everyone saw at least a glimpse of Harry's skills and could say that they were impress. How high is that man's standard?

"**You know the routine, Harry," said Master Wei as Harry stood before him, looking straight ahead as was proper.**

"**Yes, Master," Harry dropped down on his feet and knuckles and began doing push-ups, counting in the basic Chinese number system until he reached a number that Master Wei was satisfied with, that number being one hundred and twenty.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, except for Neville, Master Wei, Lisa C, and Anastasia. Neville, because he experienced the exercise first hand and the Crawfts cause they already know that Harry is a exercise fanatic.

"**Up!" Commanded the old man, and Harry kicked his feet up so that he was performing a handstand. It didn't take long for Harry stabilize himself and find his balance, he had been doing this for so long it was almost second nature.**

"**One hand!" Harry's breathing began to get heavy as he lifted his right hand so that he was standing on his left. When Wei commanded "Left!" he switched hands again.**

"I'm still impress that Harry can do all that and not get tired," Lisa T said, amaze at Harry's stamina.

"**Bend!" said Master Wei. Harry let out a small grunt as his feet moved over his head, and where his feet were previously facing away from the wall, they were now planted firmly on the ground facing the mirror as he formed a bridge with his stomach pointed to the ceiling-**

"**Oof!"**

**- only for master Wei to kick his feet and knock him to the ground several seconds after the bridge had been formed, saying, "your form is not sturdy enough. Your form must always be like a wall, unmovable and strong. Were your form sturdy that little tap would not have been enough for you to fall."**

"Little tap?" Most said in unison, with raised eyebrows. Master Wei nodded firmly at that.

"**Yes, Master Wei," said Harry as he stood up, knowing better than to contest the man. The last time he did Harry gotten beat worse than usual.**

_Okay, that man is really strict_, everyone thought, except the old man himself.

"**And now we spar."**

**Harry got into his opening combat stance after hearing Master's Wei words, left foot forward, right foot back, legs spread shoulder width apart while his knees were bent ever so slightly. He stood on the balls of his feet, prepared to shift or push off them at a moments notice. Along with his stance, Harry could feel a heightened sense of anticipation for the upcoming spar, the same feeling of adrenaline rush he always got when sparring with the diminutive master.**

**The fight, if you could call it that, was not so much of a fight as it was a beating, a beating that Harry was on the receiving end of. While Harry was actually quite talented at hand-to-hand combat, Master Wei had decades of experiences over him, and from what he knew the man was a former soldier who had participated in the Vietnam war when he was only seventeen years old. Even with all of Harry's prodigal talents, he was simply no match for a man who had looked death in the face and survived overwhelming odds.**

Everyone look at Master Wei in amazement and a little bit of fear.

"**I believe we are done for the day, young one," said Master Wei to a panting Harry. The young man was hunched and taking in large gulps of air as if the stuff was going out of style. At least he wasn't laying prone on his back and nearly unconsciousness like he sometimes was after getting the crap kicked out of him. "Go was up and head home."**

**Harry did as he told, using the communal shower in the back to wash and get dressed in his street clothes, only instead of heading home, he went to the library.**

"I about to in it!" Lisa C cheered, getting a look of amusement from her mom.

**Even before Harry had found the Dao the library had a been a sanctuary for him. The story's that were found in books allowed for an escape from the realities of his life, the hardships he had endured and the scars it had left in his life.**

"Physical and mental," most whispered in pity/sympathy/respect.

**Harry had always been a fast study, in school he had learned what was taught long before the other students. During recess he used to spend his time in the school library, reading anything and everything he could get his hands on. Before Harry had really started coming to in his martial arts, he had been very anti-social, often spending all his recess and lunch in the library. When he had exhausted all of the books in the library, he had asked a teacher, and been given directions to the public library, which was not that far from Privet Drive or his school.**

**The library was not the largest in the world, with Surrey only being a small city the library reflected that size. It was still big enough that Harry doubted he could read everything in it before he managed to leave the Dursley's for good.**

"**Grabbing a book, one that held historic battle of the Roman Empires,**

That got Lisa T interest. She had always like history and was slowly getting into muggle history. It also got Terry's and Hermione's interest as well.

**Harry made his way to the back where several comfy couches were for reading purposes. When he reached the reading area, he saw that there was somebody already there. A petite, cute girl around his age with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a look of slight impatience on her face.**

Lisa C blush at being called cute by Harry while Anastasia sent her daughter a teasing look.

**The girl looked up when she heard footsteps and a smile lit up her face.**

"**Harry!" she squealed drawing a glare and "Sh!" from the librarian, which she basically ignored as she latched onto Harry in a hug.**

**Lisa Crawft, he had met the girl somewhere around three years ago, about a year after he started his martial arts training. He had found her being bullied by Dudley and his friends for some asinine reason.**

Lisa's mom glare at the pictures of Dudley and his gang. No one hurt her daughter.

**At the time, Harry had been still been a somewhat troubled youth. Despite his training with Master Wei, he had been quick to anger. Seeing Dudley picking on someone had reminded him of all the times his cousin would hit him, and he had seen red.**

The wizards and witches shivered. They've all seen a angry Harry Potter and suffice to say, they do not want to see him angry EVER again.

**After what could have been described as a beat down, Dudley had ended up with a broken arm, two broken fingers, and a bruised torso, and the only reason he had not gotten worse injuries was because a passing teacher saw them and broke them up.**

"He deserve worse," Anastasia and a few others muttered aloud, along with a few colorful words from Tracey.

**The Dursley's had not been too happy either, but they had not been able to do anything due to their fear of him. Master Wei on the other hand had found out and made his displeasure quite clear. Harry still shuddered when he thought about his teacher's punishment.**

Everyone scoot away from the martial arts teacher, a bit afraid of him. If you could put fear in Harry, then he's definitely scary.

**In spite of the violence he had unleashed upon his cousin, Lisa had become enamored with him.**

Lisa C blush at that and blush even more at the teasing look her mother sent.

**The next he had seen her at school, she latched onto him, proclaiming that he was her hero her hero and had proceed to follow him around whenever classes ended.**

Blaise, Terry, and Tracey snicker while Lisa C blush in embarrassment. Daphne and Susan felt an unpleasant feeling in their stomach when they heard that.

**Harry hadn't been too pleased by that at first, but later on learned to accept it. He had even discovered that there were benefits to be had by her befriending him.**

"Wow, he's like the male version of Daphne," Tracey said, ignoring the glare Daphne sent her.

**One of the benefits was that people found him more approachable, this allowed him to learn how to interact with others. He would never befriend any of the children he went to school with, they were just too different, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be good to learn the ins and outs of school yards politics, which is the basis for how humanity interacted with each other as a whole.**

"Just like a slytherin," Blaise said with a smirk. Daphne nodded in agreement at that.

**It didn't matter how intelligent or driven someone was, without knowing how to properly interact with others one could only go so far.**

"True," Blaise said, "You need to be sociable to go far in society."

**Moments later the hug ended and Lisa pulled back, a scowl marring her face. "You're late," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sending him a mildly annoyed glare.**

"**Sorry," Harry apologized with a shrug over to the couch Lisa had been sitting on. "I got caught up in spar with Master Wei." As he finished speaking Harry sat down and opened the book to the first page. Lisa stared at him for a moment longer, before sighing and moving to sit down next to him.**

"**Honestly, I don't understand what a bookworm like you actually finds so fun about getting beaten up on by an old man," Lisa said, causing Harry to shrug once more.**

"And I'll probably never will," Lisa C said. Seriously, what's so fun about getting beat up by an old man? It's embarrassing!

**She was a girl, so of course she wouldn't understand what drove him to master his martial arts, nor could she understand the thrill he experienced while in combat. It was something most females just didn't seem to grasp, he noticed.**

"Hey!" All the girls yelled out, indigent.

**There were plenty of benefits he gained from his martial arts training as well, a strong mind and body being just two of those things.**

**His thoughts were interrupted when Lisa leaned over his shoulder to look at the book he was reading and crinkled her nose.**

"**Ugh, history Harry? Really? Don't we read enough history at school?" she asked, her voice tone of disgust.**

Lisa T and Hermione send Lisa C a indigent look since they like history. Don't diss their favorite subject.

**Lisa was never one for heavy reading like him, and what books she did read had absolutely nothing to do with anything school related.**

"Great, just what we needed," Daphne said sarcastically. "Another Tracey."

"Oi!"

"**I like history," Harry replied without missing a beat. They had debated his choice of literature many times, and it always ended up the same, Harry not willing to give into Lisa's words, and Lisa shaking her head in dismay at his choice of reading material.**

Just like she's doing now.

**The last time they fought over what he read it had been when he found himself immersed in a book on psychology.**

Now both Lisa C and Tracey are shaking their head in dismay at Harry's literature choice.

"**I know you do," Lisa said with a tone of resignation. She perked up a second later however, and held out the book she had been reading. "Still, wouldn't you rather read something like this?" 'This' as his friend so eloquently put it was a book with a purple background covering. What really drew his eyes however, was not the color of the background, but the cover. On the cover were two half naked people, a man and a woman, their lower halves covered only by some kind of sheet. The male was on the top of the woman, his hand resting against the lower left side of her back, while her hands were tangled through his hair. It was a rather erotic image, and unfortunately was not that unusual a covering for the books Lisa read.**

**It was titled Seduction of a Highland Lass.**

Many of the girls blush, seeing the image and Blaise groan. He lives with two women that bed every man they see, so he know what the book is about.

Anastasia look at her daughter and is holding a dark expression, with a creepy smile on her face and her eyes close. "Sweetie, where did you get those books?"

Lisa C is starting to sweat nervously. The last time she had gotten her mother angry is when she hid a bunch of erotic magazines from her. She look at Tracey and silently told her to read, quickly. Tracey saw the look and answer her prayers.

"**Why would I ever want to read something like that?" asked Harry, honestly confused. Why anyone would want to read some trashy romance novel about fictional characters that wouldn't be out of place in the Conan the Barbarian Comic books he had read once was beyond him.**

"TRASHY?!" Lisa C yelled out in rage. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY FAVORITE BOOKS ARE NOT-"

Tracey quickly read before she could finish her rant.

**Lisa didn't seem to like his tone and huffed. "You just don't know a good story when you see one. This isn't some trashy romance novel, it's an epic tale about…" At that point Harry began reading his book and made it a point to pretend he was no longer listening.**

"HEY!" Lisa C cried out, "I WAS RANTING AT YOU!"

**It was unfortunate, but with his eidetic memory, every word the girl spoke would still be imprinted into his mind, so all he could do was pretend and hope she got the hint and stopped talking.**

"That what he does to Draco when the pronce is trying to provoke him," Hannah said, giggling when she remember Draco red face.

**She did, about five minutes into her rant on how amazing her story was, Lisa noticed that Harry was not paying attention to her. She scowled for a moment, but seemed to decide not to try and claim his attention by doing something drastic, not only because it would get them kicked out but also because it was unlikely to work. Instead she huffed, and opened her book once more to begin reading.**

"Smart choice," Blaise said, with Daphne, Terry, and Lisa T in agreement.

**Time wore on and Harry immersed himself within the history of the Roman Empire and it's tragic fall. Contrary to what Lisa may think, the book in his hand was not a history book, but a romanticized tale that nonetheless gave him an accurate description on the fall of rome. It was a rather intriguing story, combining accurate historical knowledge with vivid details and epic battles. Whoever wrote the book had obviously done their homework.**

Now the Ravenclaws and Hermione want to get their hands on that book.

**It was only after an hour or so had past that Harry was drawn away from his book by the feel of a weight settling on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see that Lisa had fallen asleep, her book having fallen from her hands into her lap, her head resting against his shoulder as she leaned into him.**

"Aw, they look so cute together!"

"MUM!"

Susan and Daphne had that feeling in their stomach when they saw that seen and Daphne's eye twitch a little.

**Unbidden a very small smile, very tender smile came to his face. He would not tell anyone this, especially Lisa, but the girl truly was the only and best friend he'd ever had.**

Lisa C blush heavily at that and felt her heart jump in joy at that. She alway wonder if Harry felt anything in their friendship. Now she's know.

**A part of this, he knew, was due to the feelings on the matter of friendship. By the time school started after the coming summer, it was very unlikely that he would see any of those people again. What the point of befriending someone when you had no intention of keeping in touch? Another reason was simply because none of his acquaintances had anything to offer, Harry saw no benefit in befriending them, and thus, decided it would be best to keep them at arms length.**

"Tell me why isn't he in Slytherin?" Blaise asked. He's showing a lot of Slytherin qualities as well as Ravenclaw.

**Of course, it wasn't like befriending Lisa carried any great benefits either. However, the girl had managed to worm her way into his heart by stint of sheer stubbornness. She had simply refused to let him continue on alone, and somehow, someway, had managed to endear herself to him.**

Lisa C smile proudly at that. It took her months to befriend him, but she done the impossible.

**Not that she would ever know that. Harry was sure that if Lisa found out about his thoughts, she would never let him live it down.**

"That I would." Lisa C said. Anastasia, again, shook her head in amusement at her daughter's antics.

"I'm done," Tracey said, closing the book. "Who's next?" Anastasia raise her hand and open the book.

**And that's the end. I hope this is a good chapter. It took me weeks to finish it. Please review, follow, and favorite if you can. Also, check out my other stories as well. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter Chapter

**Hello everyone. Sorry I'm took so long updating this, but this is long to write and I got other stories as well. Please forgive me for making you wait. I hope you like this chapter and review some good things. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories**

Chapter 2: The Letter Chapter

"**Chapter 2: The Letters…" **Anastasia, Wei and Lisa C got a puzzle look so Terry explain.

"He must talking the letter that get you into Hogwarts," Terry said. The three nodded in understanding.

**It was about an hour after Lisa had fallen asleep on his shoulder that Harry decided it was time to wake the girl from her comfortable sleep.**

Susan and Daphne had that uncomfortable feeling again.

**He slowly closed the book, it was already half way finished.**

No one was surprise that Harry finish that quickly.

**One of the benefits of having eidetic memory was that he only had to skim over the pages and he would still remember everything in it with more clarity than someone who had read the same book twelve times.**

Hermione and Lisa T look super jealous of that.

**Placing the book off to the side, he shifted a bit so he could place a hand on Lisa's shoulder and gently shake her awake.**

"**Lisa," he called out softly. not only because they were in a library and the librarian would not appreciate loud noises, but also out of reflex. The human mind was a strange and wondrous thing, and one of things he had discovered about it was the instinctive reactions they made people do when placed in a certain situation. The perfect example being how someone would speak softly to a person they were trying to wake, despite the fact that it a very contradictory action.**

Hermione scribble everything down, making her friends look at her in amusement.

"**Lisa, time to wake up."**

"**Mmm…" Lisa mumble and turn her head to bury her face further into Harry's shoulder.**

"How cute!"

"Mum!"

"**Five more minutes, mum…"**

**Harry sighed, this girl really was quite difficult.**

"That she is," Anastasia said in amusement, ignoring the look her daughter sent her.

"**First off," he started, his voice now a bit louder as he overcame his own instinctive reaction towards people when they slept. "I am not your mum. Second, it's starting to get late, and I doubt your real mum would approve of you being out when it get's dark."**

"I wouldn't," Anastasia said, agreeing with Harry. Lisa C roll her eyes.

**His words seemed to have an effect on the girl as she began to slowly stir. Lisa took her head off his shoulders and blinked tiredly at him. "Harry?" she asked, moving her hands up to rub her eyes. After a moment, she brought them back down and looked at him a bit more clearly, then she look around the library and blink.**

"**Oh…it looks like I fell asleep." she said, sounding surprised. She then cast a glance at Harry and a sly look suddenly came to her face. "Or it could have been that book of yours. It was so boring it put me to sleep."**

"Right, like he read it to you," Daphne said sarcastically.

"**Considering I didn't read to you, and you were reading another book entirely, I doubt that's the case." Harry replied dryly. With a shake of his head he grabbed the book and stood up. "Anyways," he continued, "it's getting late so we should probably head back home."**

"**Yeah, I suppose you're right," Lisa said, standing up as well. She look around for a second, before spotting the book she had been reading, it was laying on the ground, presumably having dropped down there when she sat up.**

"Speaking of that book…" the mother turn to her daughter with a dark look, "We'll talk about what else you had when we get back home."

Lisa gulp, but nodded, not stupid to argue with her own mom.

**Leaning down, the girl picked it up, before following Harry to return her book and leave the library.**

"**Harry?" Lisa started once they got outside. The boy in question looked over at Lisa and raised an eyebrow when she saw her looking down at her feet. There was a very small red tint on her cheeks, and every now and then her eyes would move up to look at him, only to move back down towards where her sandaled toes were making patterns on the concrete. It was a very shy look, and one she only gave him when she wanted to ask him something, but was embarrassed to do so.**

"Like Susan when the attention is on her," Hannah said. Everyone turn to Susan, who got her cheeks redden at the attention.

"**Will you…walkmehome?" she started out strong, but finished in a rush, hurried voice. In spite of that, Harry made out her words just fine.**

"Doesn't he always walk you home?" Anastasia ask in amusement. Lisa C response was only a blush on her cheeks.

"**Don't I always walk you home?" he asked, frowning at the girl in genuine confusion.**

Anastasia only chuckle in amusement along with the others.

**This was not the first time she had acted like this around him. In complete contradiction to her usually confident demeanor, the girl would, every now and then, act like this.**

Anastasia sent a teasing look to her daughter, causing her to blush once again.

**Harry wasn't quite what to make of it, it wasn't like there was a book to help male's understand the female mind after all.**

"Wish their was," Neville said, with Terry nodding in agreement.

"**Well, yes, you do," Lisa muttered, the redness in her cheeks spreading to encompass more of her face.**

Just like now, much to her mother's amusement.

"**It's just…I wasn't sure if you would want to today…" she trailed off, and Harry raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head.**

"**Come on," Harry said, hesitating for just a second before grabbing his friend's hand. Lisa looked up at Harry to see him offering the slightest of smiles. **

"I like it when he's smiling," Lisa C said. There were nods of agreement.

"**I walk you home."**

Lisa offer him a brilliant smile, and together the two of them walk towards the girl's home.

**Lisa home was not that far from Harry's own residence at number four Privet Drive. Indeed, the girl only lived several blocks away from him, and it was between his own place and the library.**

"Which I'm glad of," Lisa C said with a smile. Because of that, Harry visits more.

**It was just another reason his friend's shyness at asking him to walk her home confused him. Her house was on the way to his, therefore they were both required to go the same way. Why wouldn't he walk her home?**

Blaise shook his head at this. Harry really need to learn more about women. Otherwise, his sisters will eat him alive.

**Really, sometimes this girl was so confusing.**

"Girls can be confusing," Terry said. Terry flinch when saw the glares of the women. And they can be scary to.

**His friends house was much different than the one he resides in. It was large, a story house with red brick tiling on the roof. Unlike his relatives home, which was clean and kept to the point of looking sterile, Lisa's house looked, alive, for lack of a better term.**

"Better than plain and stale," Lisa C said. There were many nods in agreement.

**At the very front of the house Harry spotted several rose bushes, none of which had the perfectly trimmed symmetrical look that Aunt Petunia prided about hers. The driveway in front of the garage possessed many chalk drawings that Lisa had made last week, something that would give Uncle Vernon a fit.**

"That man don't know the meaning of fun," Lisa C grumbled. She met the man before and still couldn't believe Harry is related to him. Reading this story is making her hate the fatso.

**There were many smaller details to the house as well, little touches that just gave the house a more 'lived in' feel.**

"Definitely better than the Dursleys," Hannah commented. Those people are too plain and cruel.

**When they got to the front and knocked the door, a beautiful woman with the same brown hair and brown eyes as Lisa opened it. The woman, Anastasia, was Lisa's mother, and looked very much like what Harry assumed his friend would eventually look like when she grew up.**

Anastasia giggle and Lisa C blush heavily.

"**Lisa, Harry," Anastasia greeted them both with a smile and her daughter with a hug. "Did you two have fun at the library?"**

"**Of course," said Lisa, before Harry interrupting her.**

"**She fell asleep."**

"**Oh my, she did?" asked Anastasia, giggling behind her hand when she saw her daughter's face turn red.**

Just like now when everyone laugh at her expense. Though Tracey gave a glance that says 'I know how you feel.'

**As the young girl cast a glare at her friend, Anastasia cast her own knowing look at Harry, complete with a knowing smile and mischievous eyes. "And I imagine she decided to use you as a pillow, yes?"**

**Lisa's red face took on the same shade of a tomato, while Harry just nodded. "Indeed."**

"Tattle tale," Lisa C muttered, still heavily blushing. Most of them laugh or chuckled at that.

"**Mum!" Lisa whined in an accusing tone as her mother giggled some more. She buried her now completely red faced, embarrassed.**

Exactly what is happening now with the two Crawfts. Tracey patted Lisa C shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You're not the only one who gets embarrassed by him."

"**I don't see what what the big deal is," Harry stated, his head tilting slightly. "You fall asleep on me all the time. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I believe the first time I ever came to your house for dinner you fell asleep on me the couch while we were watching a movie, Fantasia, I believe."**

The magic users are wide eyes again and then turn to the two non magical females.

"How did you not know he had Eidetic Memory?" Blaise asked in bewilderment. Any wizard or witch with half a brain could figure it out, if they knew what it was. Lisa C and Anastasia blush and rubbed their heads sheepishly.

"We honestly didn't pay attention," Anastasia said. Now that she thought about it, it was obvious that Harry have Eidetic Memory.

**That had been the most, interesting experience for Harry, to say the least. Aside from the simple fact that it had been the first time he had ever been over to's someone house that did not involve lawn mowing or cleaning, it had also been his first real experience with what it was going to be like being friends with Lisa.**

Lisa C and Anastasia smile softly at that. Anastasia remember the time when Harry was just a cute little boy while Lisa C remember the time the spent together at her home together. It was the most fun time in her life and also the most embarrassing one since her mother took a picture of them sleeping with each other. She was blushing so madly that she felt all the blood go up in her head.

**It had been a month or two after Lisa had truly become his his friend, that is to say, after he decided that he did in fact like Lisa, and stopped trying to push her away.**

Anastasia shook her head in amusement. Her daughter is quite stubborn when it comes to certain things.

**She had invited him over to dinner and he had accepted.**

**Dinner at the Crawft's was much different than dinner at the Dursley's. When he ate with his relatives they were always walking on eggshells around him, especially during dinner. Conversation was sparse, with very little in the way of eye contact. Indeed, it was almost as if his relatives were afraid to look him in the eyes for fear that he might be capable delving inside of them and learning their deepest, darkest secrets.**

"Are they that paranoid?" Anastasia said in disbelief. Even if such thing was possible, she doubt that Harry could learn that. Also, she doubt that anyone that truly knows them wouldn't want to look into those minds.

Daphne narrow her eyes in thought, "Someone must've read their minds before. Maybe Dumbledore did."

**Which of course is ridiculous. Aside from his ability to discern a person's motives and personality through through their facial expressions and body language,**

"I wonder what he thinks of us," Hannah said in a curious tone. The others is curious about that as well.

"I wonder if he could read Daphne facial structure," Tracey said. Daphne don't show her mood ever since her mother's death, so she wonder if Harry could read her.

**Harry had no other ability that would come close into delving into the human mind. As far as he knew, such a thing was impossible.**

"YES!" Tracey cheered, making everyone jump, "He doesn't know something, finally! I can't wait to use that as blackmail!" she grinned evilly, but Lisa T burst her bubble.

"Tracey, you do realize that Harry didn't know much about the wizard society at the time and lived with those monsters for years and would say those exact words, except for the monster part?" Lisa T said slowly, like explaining it to a child. Tracey pouted at that. Why did Lisa T had to ruin her fun?

**Not to say that there wasn't a way, just that if it existed, he did not know of it.**

"And there you go," Lisa T said, making Tracey pout even more. Stupid Ravenclaw.

**It was something Harry plan on studying later on when he get the chance.**

**In direct contradiction to dinner with the Dursley's, the Crawft family was quite lively. Unlike like meal times with his…relatives, dinner with Lisa's family was filled with conversation and laughter. They would talk about anything and everything, and it was obvious to any who ever dined with the family that they actually cared about what the other members of their family had to say. If Harry were honest with himself, he would admit that he appreciate their antics. It was, in his opinion, how a family should act.**

"Yes it is," Anastasia, Susan, and Daphne said with a firm nod. Daphne is thinking about how her family use to be and had to hold back tears so she won't show emotions.

"**Not you too!" Lisa groaned, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was stilled buried in her hands. More laughter sprang from her mother and Lisa peeled her index and middle finger apart just enough to reveal a single eye, which glared at the woman who gave birth to her.**

"**I still don't see what the problem is," Harry shook his head.**

Lisa C shook her head at that along with Tracey and Hannah. How could he not see what the problem was?

"**You don't see what the-" Lisa cut herself off mid sentence and finally pried both hands away from her face to cast Harry an incredulous look. "Harry, they have an entire wall dedicated to the pictures they took took of us…of me…I mean…of you and I…" she trailed off, her face burning.**

"There are at least 30 of those," Lisa C said, her face red as her other self on the screen. Anastasia giggle and some of the others laugh.

"**I am well aware of that," Harry admitted, causing his friend to cast him another look. "Unlike you, I was wide awake when they took those pictures."**

Everyone laugh while Lisa C blush again and mutter 'Lousy, no good…' something along those lines.

**It was a benefit to being him. Harry wasn't quite sure why, but he had a lot of energy and rarely ever get tired. Case in point, he only needed a total of four hours of sleep for his body to operate at maximum efficiency.**

"WHAT?!" Tracey cried out in horror, "That's not a benefit, that torture!" To only sleep four hours a day? The horror!

"Are you kidding, it's sound great!" Terry said in excitement. "Just think, I could look at the stars more often and I'll just need for hours of sleep just to be ready!" It's a dream come true for him. Tracey roll his eyes at him.

"Only you think that Boot."

"Like only you would think of staying up as torture?"

"It is torture!"

"To you maybe, but to others is useful."

The two Crawfts stare at the two arguers. Anastasia turn to the others and asked, "Does this happen often?"

"Yes it's does," the seven former first-years said altogether, making Terry rub his head sheepishly and Tracey to pout.

"**And you didn't think to wake me whenever they were about to do this?" Lisa asked with a bit of acid in her tone. Harry didn't let that get to him, he knew she was just embarrassed. Though why she would be embarrassed he didn't know.**

"Are you serious?" Lisa T. said in absolute disbelief, "He is the smartest in muggle school, he the smartest in Hogwart, he is the most cunning kid tied with Daphne, and he doesn't know why she's embarrass? Even Tracey would know why!"

"Hey!"

"Just saying, just saying."

"**You obviously don't know how hard it can sometimes be to wake you up," Harry told her dryly. "Especially late at night when you're tired."**

"Very true Harry," Anastasia agreed, getting a glower from her daughter.

**While waking the girl up during the day was relatively easy, for some reason, waking her up later during the evening was not. The girl was not only incredibly stubborn in her refusal to be roused from sleep, but also incredibly clingy.**

"Which is real cute!"

"Mum!"

**Normally, when she fell asleep during the times he had stayed at her house, he would simply carry her to the room and tuck her into bed, and even then, he had to pry her fingers from his clothing.**

Lisa C blush heavily while the others left. Susan and Daphne are having those aching feelings in their heart again.

"**Whatever," Lisa mumbled, turning away from the laughing Anastasia and the slightly confused Harry.**

"How can someone so smart be so dense?" Hermione said in disbelief. Some of the others are thinking the same thing.

"**So, Harry," Anastasia started, smoothly changing the subject after she got over her small fits of giggle. "Would you like to stay over dinner tonight? I'm making lasagna."**

"What's lasagna?" Lisa T asked in confusion, getting shock looks from Lisa C.

"You don't have lasagna in the wizard world?" Lisa C said in disbelief. WHen she heard a no, she shook her head in dismay. "No technology, half of the food you don't even know? You poor, poor savages." The 'savages' glare at her for that.

**Harry tilted his head, considering the proposition. "I am not sure I should," he frowned. Dudley's birthday was, and he agreed with Aunt Petunia's request to clean up after the unwrapping of gifts in return for a trip to the optometrist so could he get a new prescription of contact lenses.**

"He stills call the woman an aunt?" Susan said in disbelief. "She's not even fit to be a mother!" She got many shocks look from her friends at her outburst. Susan blush and look away from the shock faces. Did she yell that loud? How embarrassing!

"**Oh, come on, Harry," Lisa said, grabbing her friend by the hand and beginning to pull him towards the door. "Your piggy little cousin won't be finished with his party until later. You know how fatty and his ratty friend are when its comes to pigging out."**

Susan frown at that. It wasn't a nice thing to say, maybe true, but not nice.

"**Lisa!" Anastasia admonished her daughter, but Lisa ignored her mother's words.**

**Harry frowned, his brow furrowing for a moment in thought. It cleared seconds later, and he gave a small smile. "Well," he began in a slow tone. "I suppose I could stay for a little while."**

"Wow, you actually convince to do something in a few seconds," Blaise said in amazement. "It usually take longer or drastic measures to get him to agree on something." He remember when they all agreed to get the sorcerer stone together. It took all of them to convince Harry to join.

**It was two hours later when Harry finally arrived at the Dursleys'. The sun had almost finished it's descend beyond the horizon. The sky was getting dark, with only the barest hints of dark orange and purple highlighting the atmosphere. Unlocking the door with his key, Harry silently entered the house.**

**Dinner with the Crawft's had been an interesting experience as always. It seemed that every he went there, there was something new for them to converse about.**

"Well, he did live with a bunch of stiffs and a fat jerk," Lisa C said ignoring her mother stern look.

**This time it was about a new movie that Lisa wanted to see, Hook, a fantasy tail about Peter Pan that apparently starred Robin Williams. His friend had asked him if he would be willing to accompany her to it. Even if the movie hadn't sounded so interesting, Harry probably would have agreed to go, if for no other reason than his friend wanted to see it.**

Lisa C blush a little, but smile widely at that.

**Not that she would ever know.**

"Too late," Lisa C grin cheekily. Oh, so much blackmail and secrets in their.

**It was not surprising to him when he saw the mess that had been made of the living room upon entering it. Wrapping paper and boxes had been tossed about with impunity. He could even see several strands of string that had been used to tie a bow for decoration hanging off the ceiling fan. It looked like Dudley had once again shown his natural propensity for creating disaster zones within the house, as well as his parent's lack discipline when it came to him.**

The TV show the room looking like a mess. Everyone's jaws drop on that. That is not a mess, that's a warzone!

"Wow, even I can't make a mess like that." Tracey said in astonishment. "And my mum and dad makes me pick up the wrappers and boxes. Not let someone else clean up my mess."

"**Oh good, you're here," Aunt Petunia sniffed. She had just come out of the kitchen. No doubt Dudley had made a mess in there as well from whatever dessert he had been given.**

Many started praying that they don't see that mess.

"**Dudley has finished unwrapping his presents…"**

"Well, that is obvious from that mess. He is using his eyes, you know," Daphne said sarcastically, getting snickers from the others. Those people are such idiots.

"**I can see that," Harry replied as she trailed off. He looked around the room, then back at Aunt Petunia. "Do not worry, I will clean this place up as per our agreement." Aunt Petunia opened her mouth, then closed it. She seemed to want to say something, but did not know how to say it. In the end, she simply gave him a stiff nod, then scuttled back into the kitchen, leaving Harry to the mess his cousin has made.**

**Casting one more glance around the room, Harry closed his eyes. It would take a bit more energy to clean this mess up, it was rather large after all. Accessing the hidden well of power that had been at this disposal for as long as he could remember (which was a pretty long time), the raven haired youth prepared to commit an act that would freak out his relatives it they ever saw it.**

"Oh I would love to see that," Tracey said with a grin. Hannah, Terry, and Lisa C nodded in agreement.

**A slow exhale of breath, Harry lids fluttered open. Green eyes glowing with power. He snapped the fingers of his left hand, and the many boxes, wrapping paper, and ribbons disappeared. Gone. As if they had never existed in the first place.**

There was 'wows' and whoas' coming from everyone. The wizards and witches are in a state of disbelief. Not even Dumbledore could do that in his adult age, but apparently, Harry can do it as a child.

**Harry breathed in deeply, regaining his breath after using so much of his power to clean the room. He still had plenty to spare, but it was always tiring to use that much in a single setting. And as disintegrating, as he called it, took quite a bit more concentration than levitation did.**

"No doubt about those statements," Lisa T said, getting out of her stunned state. Most wizards would get killed using that much magic.

**With the room clean Harry made his way upstairs, entering the room and shutting the door. He took off his shoes and his shirt, and allowed them to float away.**

The girls blush appeared again when they saw Harry's chest.

**The shirt landed in his dirty bin hamper, while his shoes set themselves in a small, open space under his bed. Harry Potter moved further into the room, and sat himself down crossed legged in the center.**

**He took a glance around the room, nicely furnished, if a bit small. It was a room he had lived for six years, and hopefully one that he would soon only come to live in during the summer. Just a few more weeks, he surmised.**

**Soon.**

Everyone cheered at that, except for Lisa C, Master Wei and Anastasia. Lisa C because Harry will leave her, Master Wei cause he doesn't cheer since his time at war and Anastasia cause she'll miss Harry and for her daughter's sake as well.

**Closing his eyes, Harry began his routine of clearing his mind of all his thoughts.**

**He would stay that until ten o'clock that night.**

"How can anyone stay that way for hours? Wouldn't he be stiff?" Lisa T said, a little concern. She can't imagine anyone in the wizard world staying still for that long.

**Time wore on, days turn into weeks, and before long the school year was over. Like always Harry had gotten top marks, and several recommendations from his teachers;**

Hermione look slightly jealous at that. She rarely get recommendations from her teachers.

**and like always, Harry kept his progress reports from his relatives. They did not care what he got, and he did not care what they thought.**

"Of course," everyone said with a sigh. They are getting use to hearing stuff like that about Harry's relative and it's only the second chapter.

**By the time summer holiday had started Dudley had ended up breaking his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and the first time out on his race bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

Anastasia huff in anger. No child should act like that. Petunia should've taught that boy better.

**Harry had never really like summer, while he never really learned anything that he did not already know in class thanks to constantly reading ahead in school, it at least gave him something to do, even if it was busywork, and because it was so hot there were no sports during the summer either, which meant that soccer was out as well.**

**Really, the only thing he had to do during the hot season was sparring with Master Wei and his peers at the Dojo, and spending time with Lisa.**

"Hey!" Lisa C cried out. She is not bad to hang out with. Meanwhile, Wei frown. He is going to beat his apprentice a new one when he get back to the Dojo.

**Now he would admit to enjoying both,**

Lisa C angry expression wore off and Master Wei decided not to beat him in their next spare, this time.

**but it wasn't like he could do both every second of every day. There were quite a fews hours in a day, and while most people spent sixteen hours of them awake, Harry spent twenty, meaning when everyone else is asleep, he was still up and energized.**

"So he can spend four more hours awake? Man, I so jealous of him!" Terry said. He could use that time to look up at the stars and see the constellations more. Hermione nodded in agreement, she could read more books with that time.

**At least Dudley and his friends, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon, who were all stupid as Dudley himself, no longer played Harry hunting.**

"HARRY WHAT?!" All of the magic-users, except Daphne, scream in anger. They all resist the urge to reach their wands and blast the idiots on the screen.

Daphne roll her eyes, "Relax, the book said that they no longer do it," Even though she had and calm demeanor, she is also angry. The only thing that stop her from cursing the TV is the fact that it said they are no longer does it. The wizards and witches either blush or look sheepish.

**No longer because the few times Dudley got the courage to try it they had all got beaten up (It was after Harry had started Martials Arts), and Dudley's parents could do nothing about it, lest Harry use his magic to send them through a wall.**

"GO HARRY!" Everyone cheered, even Anastasia and Wei have small smiles. Wei also got pride in his apprentice for defending himself, not that he would admit.

**Still it was not all bad, Harry spent whatever time he could at the dojo, sparring with many of the students. Being one of the class, Harry would often fight against students several years older than himself, which was a big ego booster for him.**

"No wonder Quirrel was beaten." Daphne muttered, figuring out that Harry defeated Quirrel with hand to hand combat, something that wizards don't do.

**At least, until Master Wei brought it back down with another beating. Nothing deflated egos like getting your arse kicked by a seventy year old man, even if he was a master in different martial arts.**

Several people laugh while Wei smirk a little.

**Other than spending time sparring, Harry also spent time at the library and with Lisa and her parents. Lisa often took him to the mall where she and he would window shop, before grabbing a small bite to eat at a local cafe.**

The magic users, minus Hermione, was about to ask what's all those things was, until a book appeared on their laps and a note. Daphne took the note and read.

_Dear Wizards and Witches,_

_I made a dictionary for you to read when you need a definition of something. When you find something that you don't know, look it up on here.'_

_Sign Merlin_

Everyone sigh in relief about that, even Daphne. The mundanes and Hermione because they are glad don't have to explains things every time and the wizards because they don't have to ask every time.

**There were a few times they would go to the park as well, but his friend often complained about the heat, so they only did that during the evenings before dinner.**

"I like the evening better," Lisa C said. London is too hot during the summer.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smelting Uniform. Dudley had been accepted to Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too.**

"Those idiots got accepted? What on earth are the requirements?" Hermione asked, aghast as to the two being accepted into a private school.

**Harry had spent that time at Lisa's house, watching movies, eating his favorite foods and ended up staying the night.**

**It was a good thing for Harry too, as that day Dudley had paraded around in his new uniform for his parents, not that it had spared him from that the next day. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straws hats called boaters.**

Everyone saw the image of Dudley and some laugh while others grimace. Some feel bad that Harry had to see that.

**They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"Training for later life? What does apply in life?!" Hermione, Terry, and Lisa T said in unision. The others agreed with them as well. Who in charge of that school?

"No wonder that walrus turn that bad." Daphne muttered, making the younger kids snicker, giggle, or laugh.

**Just what that training was for Harry didn't know and felt it was a stupid tradition that was just stuck around due to the people who ran the school lacking brain cells.**

"Agreed," everyone said in unision. Well, all except for Hermione.

"But they're got to be a reason they did it," Hermione argued, "The principle wouldn't allow it if there was no good reason." Lisa C, Anastasia, and Wei look at the girl like she said that lions are plant eaters while the magic users shook their heads. Same old Hermione.

**The next morning after Harry had gotten up and made breakfast and after everyone finish eating, they all heard a click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

All the magic-users lean in anticipation. This is the day Harry get his invitation to Hogwarts.

"**Harry," Petunia started, but Harry was already on the way towards the mail, knowing what she could ask.**

There were mutters of "Lazy family," and "Lazy bones," or in Tracey case, "Lazy ass,". Hermione of course, reprimanded her for her language.

**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - **_**a letter for Harry**_**.**

All the wizards and witches are either grinning, smiling, or smirking while Lisa C frown. She hates the fact that he had to leave her. She wish that he could stay. but she doubt she could change Harry mind.

**Harry's breath caught in his throat as he picked it up and looked it over. He knew what this was. He had been expecting, **_**waiting, **_**for it since he was seven and intelligent enough to understand what his memories meant. Even without checking it, he knew what it contained. After all, no one sent him mail. Master Chang didn't send him anything that he could not walk over and pick up himself, and Lisa and her family lived within walking distance. There was no explanation as to what this could be, especially with the way it was addressed:**

_**Mr. H Potter**_

_**The Smallest Room on the Second Floor**_

_**#4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

"...Okay that is creepy," Lisa C said. Anastasia and Wei nodded in agreement. How does a person know exactly where they live in, including the room?

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made from yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over in his hand, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"Gryffindor," Hermione and Neville said, the first beaming in pride of her house while the other has a small smile.

**an eagle,**

"Ravenclaw," Terry and Lisa T said, smiling.

**a badger,**

"Hufflepuff," Hannah and Susan said, Hannah brightly and Susan shyly smiling.

**and a snake**

"Slytherin," Tracey, Blaise, and Daphne said. Tracey grin while Blaise and Daphne smirk.

**surrounding a large letter **_**H**_**.**

"Hogwarts," All of the wizards smile, thinking about their favorite school.

"**Hurry up, boy!" shoute Vernon from the kitchen.**

Everyone restrain from breaking the TV. How dare he speak to their friend/daughter's friend/student that way?!

**It was the first time the large man had spoken to him in all of the year.**

"Wow, he must've been very scared of Harry then," Neville said, getting some chuckles and laughs from the group.

**Harry went back in the kitchen, an odd smile on his face as he walked in. Odd, because he almost never smiled around his relatives.**

"Why would he?" Hannah said with a frown, "Those people hurted him when he was younger and hated him. Why should he smile?" There were nods of agreement with that one.

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, then he turned to Aunt Petunia.**

"**It came," he said. It was all he needed to say. Petunia gasped and went pale, Vernon began to turn a puce color, and Dudley, as always, look constipated.**

"**I-I-I see," Aunt Petunia finally manage to get out. Uncle version just made a choking noise.**

Susan frown, "They make it look like a bad thing," Susan said. There is nothing bad about magic.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pleased find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

**Minerva Mcgonagall**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"**We await your owl," Harry reads again, out loud this time.**

"Owl?" Lisa C said in confusion, then turn to the wizards and witches. "What do you mean 'we await your owl'?"

"The wizard world don't deliver mail the regular way," Hermione said, "They use owls to deliver messages."

"Then I'll probably see an owl at my doorstep?" Lisa asked, but Hermione shook her head.

"No. They probably get someone else to deliver it to people who don't know about magic." Hermione said. Lisa C nodded in understanding, a little disappointed that she won't see a owl in close view.

**He took a moment to make sure he had not miss anything, then looked up at Aunt Petunia. "You know where to go get school supplies." It was not a question.**

"**Yes I know that…place where my **_**sister **_**bought her school supplies is," Aunt Petunia sniffed.**

Susan, Anastasia, Lisa T, Daphne, and Hermione frown when they notice how she said the word sister in disgust.

**She had been forced to go with her parents and sister, Lily, when she went to get her Hogwart supplies. She could still remember the day, the disgusting way her parents were so proud of her freak sister, and how happy Lily was.**

The five females frowns deepened. This women is cruel, even to her own sister!

**She never thought she would have to deal with that world again.**

**Funny how life works against us sometimes.**

Everyone laugh at that.

"**Then you will give me directions to the place I need to go to get my supplies," said Harry. "In return, I will make breakfast, lunch and dinner for your family until it's time for me to go to Hogwarts at least…three times a week."**

Everyone frowned this time. He shouldn't have to make a deal with his relatives to get what he wants.

**Petunia, who had opened her mouth to deny helping him getting any supplies for that freakish school, closed her it upon hearing his offer.**

"OUR SCHOOL ISN'T FREAKISH!" All the magic-users, except Daphne, screamed. Daphne have a small unpleased frown on her face.

**This was how things usually went now. Harry would offer a compromise in order to get what he wanted. He could of course, just threaten her, they both knew that, but Harry was better than that, was better than the Dursleys who likely would threaten him to get their way if he was still the helpless little boy he used to be.**

Everyone either growled or scowled at that, even Daphne have a big scowl on her face. She been showing a lot of anger today.

**He would resort to violence unless it was absolutely necessary.**

"Good, my student" Master Wei said with a firm nod. Never use violence unless it's to defend yourself or others.

"**Very well," Petunia said at last. "Tomorrow we'll take you to** _**that**_…**place," She shuddered at the thought of going back there.**

"Well the wizards world won't like you either," Tracey mumbled. This women is bad as Malfoy.

"**NO!" Vernon roared as he suddenly stood up and glared at Harry, "You're not going to that school! The last thing we need is for even more freakishness from you! I won't let you go somewhere that you're going to learn that ridiculous wand-waving and freaky unnaturalness! I've put up with more than enough from you!"**

Anastasia is holding Lisa C back from breaking the TV while Daphne, Susan, Lisa T, Neville, Terry, Blaise, and Hermione had to hold back Tracey and Hannah from cursing it. Master Wei is doing every kind of meditation so he won't go to the Dursley's home and kill them.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GET THAT SON OF A-"

"Lisa," Anastasia warn, knowing that she was about to curse, "First of all, don't break the TV. And second of all, if you try to hurt them, you'll be no better than them."

Lisa C started calming down after that sentence. Her mom is right. She wouldn't be any better than them if she try to hurt him like they hurt Harry. But that doesn't mean she couldn't dream of torturing them.

After everyone calmed down, they got back to reading. But Daphne and Hermione got there wands ready just in case anybody try to attack the TV.

"**Vernon!" Petunia gasped, her face paling. She looked over at Harry, whose face held a look of mild annoyance. Of course, any expression on Harry's face often times greatly downplayed the emotions he was feeling. It was very rare for him to notice through observation.**

"Kinda like Daphne does?" Tracey asked. Said girl nodded in confirmation.

**Harry's finger twitched. The urge was there. It was small, but the desire to use his magic, lift his uncle into the air and hurl him through a wall was there.**

"DO IT!" Tracey and Lisa C yelled. They want to see the fat turd be thrown in a wall. The others want Harry to resist the temptation, especially Daphne and Master Wei.

**He resisted. He was better than them, better than his uncle who used to give him lashings. Better than his Aunt who pretended he didn't exist unless she wanted something. Better than his cousin who was a bully who enjoyed picking on those weaker than himself.**

There were mutters of 'jerks' and 'cruel people and 'horrible families'. Nobody in here like the Dursleys at all and some hate them.

**He was better than all of them, and he would not stoop to their level.**

Everyone smile at that. They agree. Harry is better than those people.

**Still, the urge was there, a whisper in his mind that he ignored.**

"Good, my apprentice," Master Wei said with a nod. It look like his teaching helped the young boy.

"**I'm surprised at you, Uncle Vernon," he said instead, his voice mild mannered and reasonable. "After all, if I were to go to this school, you wouldn't have to see me for nine months."**

"**Nine months?" Vernon's eyes lit at the thought. Harry could see the wheels in his head turning. On the one hand, he clearly did not want Harry to learn anymore magic, or freakishness as he was so fond of calling it. But on the other hand, not having to deal with Harry for nine months out of the year was too good an opportunity to pass up.**

"Okay, how isn't he in Slytherin?" Blaise asked in a disbelief kind of tone, "He as cunning as a seventh year Slytherin or an adult and has much ambition from what I see."

"He could be in Ravenclaw too," Terry said, "Don't forget that he got excellent grades in every subjects and did many spells that a regular first year wouldn't do. But I guess the chapter with the sorting will explain."

"**Nine months," Harry confirmed. "Nine months without seeing or hearing from me. Nine months without my…freakishness here," he smiled, a cold smile that caused Vernon to flinch.**

The others either flinch or shiver when they saw the smile. Even Daphne felt her spine shiver when she saw it. The only one who wasn't affected was Wei.

**It seemed he remembered quite clearly times when Harry had not been as…tolerable as he was now.**

"You mean when you remember all the times he throw you in a wall?" Daphne deadpanned. Many snickered at that.

"**Nine months…"**

**The look of fear gave away to a look a thoughtfulness. Yes, nine months was quite a long time, no doubt his uncle was thinking of all the things he could get done without having to deal with his magic using nephew. Harry could almost see the cogs in the fat walrus of a man's head turning.**

Everyone laugh once and Blaise, Daphne, and Wei have small smirks on their faces.

"**Very well," he said after a few minutes. "I will allow you to…go to this school." He grimaced, clearly not pleased with the idea, but it looked like the thought of going nine months without having to deal with Harry was better end of the deal in this instance.**

"YEAH!" Most of the magic users screamed in happiness. Even Blaise and Daphne got large smiles on their faces. Lisa C frown once again at the reminder.

"**We have an accord then," said Harry, before making his way towards his room, it wouldn't do for his…family, to see how excited he was.**

"Agreed," everyone said. They do not want those people seeing them excited.

**Hogwarts. He would finally be going to Hogwarts. Harry had been told quite a bit about the most premiere school for magic in all of Great Britain. He didn't know everything, most unfortunate, all of the stories he had been told were the ones his parents has told him before they were killed. Tales of the Marauders and the pranks they had pulled. Tales of the classes they had given. Of the things they had learned. He knew much about his parents time at Hogwarts, even though he only knew a bit about the school itself. Still, what he had heard was more than enough to excite him.**

The purebloods and half-bloods smile. They can relate to Harry. All of them heard stories of Hogwarts from each of their parents, even Daphne before her mother died.

**He would be following in his parents footsteps, continuing their legacy. He would be going to the very same school they went to, and he would make them proud.**

**And most importantly.**

**He would be learning magic and making his own mark on the world.**

"Great ambition," Blaise said with respect in his voice. Daphne, Lisa T and Terry nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm done," Anastasia said, "Who's next?"

**That's the end. In the next chapter, Mcgonagall will come. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Crisis Chapter

**Hello readers, welcome to my new chapter of Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories. For this chapter, McGonagall is going to join in and they will read chapter 3, where Harry enters the Leaky Cauldron. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories. That honor goes to The Engulfing Silence.**

Chapter 3: The Crisis Chapter

"_Great ambition," Blaise said with respect in his voice. Daphne, Terry, and Lisa T nodded in agreement._

"_Okay, I"m done," Anastasia said, "Who's next?"_

Before anyone could say or do anything, a bright light was in the room like before and reveal an elderly women that the young magic-users are all too familiar with.

"Mcgonagall!" All of the magic-users said in surprise and happiness. Mcgonagall turn to see the kids there and a few more.

"What's going on here?" Mcgonagall questioned with her usual critical gaze, "Why I am teleported here? Why are you kids here? Why are muggles here? How did we get here?"

Suddenly, a note appear in her hand. Mcgonagall read the note quickly and her eyebrows got higher and higher with every word she read. Eventually, she tore her gaze off the note and look at the muggles.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the transfiguration teacher said, "I am Professor Mcgonagall. Transfiguration teacher, meaning a teach kids to change any object into something else, Headmistress of Hogwart, and Head of the Gryffindor room." The Crawfts are wide eyes at that while Wei raise an eyebrow.

"That is a lot of responsibility for one person,"

"I'd manage over the years."

Eventually, Mcgonagall ask if she can read, and she open the book to read.

"**Chapter 3: Small Time Crises," **Mcgonagall raise an eyebrow at that. This must've been the time Harry got mob in the Leaky Cauldron.

Everyone else is worried what might happen when they heard the title.

**The very next morning, Harry Potter, still sitting crossed-legged on the floor, opened his eyes with a sigh. He had been meditating all night, unable to sleep. He was too excited.**

"Harry? Excited?" Tracey asked in fake shock, "Is Snape nicer to others now?" Few other magic-users snickered a little while Mcgonagall and Hermione gave her glare. Although there was a hint of a smile in the Professor's lip.

**Today was the day he took his first steps on the path that his parents had walked. He would be going to get his school supplies, at a place called Diagon Alley.**

"Best. Place. Ever!" Tracey said, grinning at the time she went there. All the wizards and witches, even Mcgonagall, nodded in agreement.

**He had spoke at length with Aunt Petunia last night about how to get there. His Aunt, though hesitant and obviously miffed about talking about something she had no desire to even remember, answered all of his questions to the best of her ability.**

"Bitch," Tracey said in anger, ignoring the looks Anastasia, Hermione, and Mcgonagall sent her.

**It wasn't much, but it was enough.**

**In one fluid motion Harry Potter brought himself from his sitting position to a standing one. He moved over to the window. It was early, the sun just now rising, casting rays of light upon the land before him. It was too early to go to Diagon Alley. Uncle Vernon was unlikely to even be awake. A pity.**

**Seeing how it was Saturday, Harry had nothing to do but take a shower and get prepared. He didn't exercise on Saturdays, instead letting his body rest and recover from the arduous tasks, he put it through during the week.**

"At least he rest when he needs it," Susan said, with a little relief in her voice. She sometimes worry that Harry would tire himself out.

**With that thought in mind, he went into the bathroom, washed himself off, then got dressed in a pair of dark green pants, a black sleeveless shirt, a collared button up shirt the same color as his pants, and his converse shoes.**

**He then practiced his magic for the next hour, levitating a football around his head. To add some more difficulty to the task, he took it to changing it into something else. A flower. A book. A cup.**

"No wonder he's good," Hermione grumbled, "He practices his magic ever since he was six without a wand. So unfair." She wish she knew magic before she eleven like Harry did.

Meanwhile, Mcgonagall look at the scene in shock. She knew that Harry is better in magic than anyone in his generation, but he can do wandless magic?! And two transfiguration and levitation at the same time?! Then Mcgonagall eventually smile. She should've expected that from her best student. But he keep surprising her every time.

**His abilities at transformation were much more limited than his levitating abilities. It required far more concentration to change an object into something else, than it did to lift said object into air.**

"And yet, he's doing both," Hannah said in amazement. The others agree with her amazement. Harry is doing what most wizards and witches dream to do.

**Still, with enough effort, application of power, and proper visualization, he was quite capable of making the transformations in time. When a sufficient amount of time had past, Harry decided to go down and make breakfast.**

**Breakfast itself was a silent affair. No one would speak. Aunt Petunia because of the conversation yesterday, Uncle Vernon because of the fact that he would be driving his 'freak' of a nephew to get supplies for his 'freakish school' today,**

Everyone glare at the image of Vernon Dursleys, even Anastasia, Daphne, Mcgonagalland Wei feel great anger at the man and is showing.

Mcgonagall frown. She would have to ask about Harry's life to the others since she miss the other two chapters. But what she hearing so far, she is beginning to regret leaving Harry with those muggles.

**and Dudley because he was stuffing his face to the brim with pancakes.**

"Pig," Tracey and Lisa C. muttered. Everyone agreed with that statement.

**Harry ate his breakfast silently. Scrambled eggs with a side of toast and a glass of orange juice. Then when everyone was done, he grabbed the plates and made to wash them. It was during this time that conversation finally started.**

**Uncle Vernon looked up from his morning newspaper. His face is puce colored, agitated, but he managed to reign himself in and from refrain from saying anything stupid. It was an admirable show of restraint, for him at least.**

"I wonder what he would say," Hermione commented, burrowing her eyebrows in thought. Then she shook her head. She shouldn't think about what that monster is thinking.

"**So this place I need to take you…" Vernon began, trailing off as his face somehow grimace and glare at the same time.**

Tracey made of face when they saw the face. "Okay, that's creepy." There were nods of agreement and looks that show there creeped out as well.

"**The Leaky Cauldron," Harry supplied and Vernon grunted.**

"**Right, will I need to pick you up?"**

"What kind of question is that?" Mcgonagall questioned, appalled that a guardian will ask a child that, "Of he suppose to? Who kind of guardian don't?" She look at the others when she heard silence and saw them looking away. Mcgonagall raise an eyebrow. What are they not telling her.

"**No," Harry supplied. "I can take a cab," he lied, as always.**

"Heh?" was everyone comment, even the non talkative ones said that. Anastasia look worried.

"Then how is he suppose to get home?" Anastasia ask in concern. Everyone else is thinking the same thing. Blaise, Daphne, Hermione, Lisa T., Terry, and Mcgonagall have a thoughtful look. Can Harry use apparition.

**Harry only took a cab when he did not know where he needed to go. Once he saw the place he was to be visiting today, he would no longer require any kind of transportation other than his own magic.**

This six mentioned above widen their eyes when they heard, already figuring out. Tracey saw the shock looks and got suspicious.

"Okay, what do you know that we don't?" Tracey questioned. The six of them look at the others and saw the questioning looks of the others.

Hermione decided to explain, "Harry can apparated. In muggles words, a form of teleportation." Everyone widen their eyes, for different reasons. The muggles because they are surprise that wizards can teleport as well and the magic-users because someone can apparate in that age.

"**Good," Vernon grunted again, then went back to reading his morning news.**

"Good?!" Mcgonagall exclaimed, "His nephew said that he doesn't have to drive him back and he said good?!" She turn the others to see that they aren't surprise.

Mcgonagall have a bad feeling about that, so she have to ask. "How bad was Harry childhood." No one said anything for a few minute. Finally and surprisingly, Neville spoke up.

"You'll see in the book, but it isn't good until he's six." Mcgonagall grimace. That sounds very bad.

**Harry roll his eyes and finish his task. The time past, and before too long Harry found himself being driven through the streets of London by his disgruntled uncle. The man was holding onto the steering wheel tightly, his face stilled color, the leather of the steering wheel creaking as his hands.**

"Is he always mad?" Susan ask the muggles. Anastasia, Lisa T., and Wei shrug. They don't know if that man is ever happy.

**Harry paid very little attention to the man as he looked out the window, his mind occupied with other, more important, things.**

**Hogwarts. He wondered what he could learn when he finally got there. Would they be the same as his own brand of magic?**

"You mean float things with our bare hands and do transform things a thought?" Tracey rhetorically asked, then shook her head sadly, "I wish I could." Most/all of the younger wizards and witches agreed with her statement.

**Harry knew that witches and wizards used wands in their magic. His mother had one, his father had one, and the few people he had seen before they went into hiding had one. He had watched them use their wands many times, waving them in the air in intricate patterns, chanting interactions in Latin. **

"He can remember that far?" Mcgonagall ask in awe and shock. That would explain the title, the 'Gift of Memories' but still, that is surprising. No wonder he learned he learned wandless magic at that young age, made the top scores, and same mature for his age.

**He wondered if his magic was even the same as their magic. Or did the fact that he didn't need a wand make his magic different? Time would tell, he supposed.**

**Enhancement, healing, levitation, transformation, teleportation. Those were the five types of magic Harry was capable of. He would have to disintegration in there, but that was more of a sub branch to transformation than it's own branch of magic.**

Everyone by now have there eyes wide and/or mouth dropped, even Master Wei eyes widen at what did. How talented is Harry? Not only he has eidetic memory and is super smart, but can self train himself in the art of magic? Man, that boy is talented.

**Harry had experimented with these powers quite a bit, and came to the conclusion that they were useful, but limited. He had seen his mother and father do quite a bit more with their wands than he could do without one.**

"Still, it still is absolutely incredible for a child to learn very advance magic like that," Mcgonagall said with pride in her voice. Hermione felt a flash of jealousy in her heart, but push it away. She had accepted Harry is better than her in magic and can deal with it. No more jealousy.

**A part of it, he was sure, simply had to do with time and training. He had only started consciously using his magic when he was six, that was about five years ago.**

Mcgonagall, again, look shock. He had practiced magic at the age of six without help of an adult and with no wand. Harry Potter is a boy with surprise, that she can absolutely sure about.

**His parents had to have been in their thirties when they had been killed.**

Everyone flinch when they had heard that and Mcgonagall eyes misted up, remembering hearing the news from Dumbledore.

**They had at least two decades over him in experience. Harry was sure that with enough practice and training, he could accomplish everything they did with a wand without one. All it would take is time.**

"If anyone can do it's Harry," Daphne said, with a small smile. "He's the smartest and strongest in our generation. Have strong magic abilities, the brains to use it wisely, and the patience to do it. Harry can even be stronger than Headmaster Dumbledore as he get older." There are nods of agreement at the wizard side, even Mcgonagall agreed to that. Anastasia smile. She is glad Harry made such loyal friends at his school. She just hope her Lisa won't get jealous of them.

**The car slowed to a stop, and Uncle Vernon grunted, "We're here."**

**Harry nodded absently, unstrapped his seat belt, opened the car door, and stepped out. "Thank you, Uncle Vernon," he said politely.**

"He shouldn't thank the man. He just to get of Harry," Tracey mumbled. There were nods of agreement and Minerva crinkle her eyebrow in worry. From what she is hearing, Harry life doesn't sound good.

**His uncle merely grunted, and the moment Harry had closed the door he sped off.**

"That was rude!" Anastasia exclaimed, getting a nod from Mcgonagall.

**Harry didn't bother watching his uncle's car as it speed off, merely turned about face and looked at the place that would supposedly lead him to Diagon Alley.**

**It was a bar of some kind, from the looks of it. A place named he Leaky Cauldron. It was a grubbly looking place, and were it not for the fact that Aunt Petunia had given Uncle Vernon very implicit directions, Harry was sure the man would have missed it. This was due more to the fact that no one even seem to realize it was there. The people hurrying by didn't even glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other side as if they couldn't see the place at all.**

"We got notice-me-not charms around it to make sure muggles end up there," Mcgonagall explained, seeing the confused looks from the muggles. They nod in understanding,

**In fact, Harry was quite sure that out of all the people wandering around, he was the only one who can see it.**

**He wondered about this. Was there some kind of enchantment that made it invisible? A spell that made it so only who could use magic could see it? It made sense. Harry could feel the hum of magic in the air, it emitted from the Leaky Cauldron, and sent a pleasant tingle down Harry's spine. The magic of this place was a near palpable thing.**

All of the wizards and witches once again felt the shock of Harry's power. He can feel magic?! What can't he do?!

**With his curiosity running in the forefront of his thoughts, Harry entered the grub known as the Leaky Cauldron. He was unsure of what to expect, but when he saw what the inside look like, he was most disappointed.**

**The pub was dark, dank, and dirty. There was very little in the way of light, and only a few candles here and there could be seen in the room, casting shadows along the walls and floor in equal measure. The tables were all dusty, they looked like they hadn't been cleaned in months, and the few people he saw sitting around at the tables were equally unkept. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

The image of the Leaky Cauldron appeared in front on the TV. Anastasia balk at that, Lisa C sag in disappointment, and Wei raise an eyebrow. Do these people have no pride?

**Harry couldn't help but wonder at these people. Did they have no pride in their appearance?**

"No they do not," Mcgonagall said while Wei inwardly chuckle at how his apprentice thinks like him.

**No one seemed to have noticed him yet. Given how low the lighting was Harry was not surprised, it would be hard for people to make the features of those just a few inches in front of them, much less someone several feet away. A part of him wished he could stay like this, anonymous.**

'_I wish he did too,' _Mcgonagall thought in her mind, '_I wouldn't had to save him from that mob,'_

**He wasn't quite sure he wanted to associate with these people, men and women who looked like they had no pride in themselves. But he knew that in order to get into Diagon Alley he would need someone to open the path for him. With that thought in mind, Harry walked over to the bartender and tabbed on the bar table to get his attention.**

"**Excuse me, sir?" Harry started, his words grabbing the man's attention. He would have spoken further, but the moment the old man's eyes landed on him, they widened. The man nearly dropped the cup he was cleaning, his surprise that great.**

"Huh?" Lisa responded, confuse at what the man surprise about. Anastasia and Wei are confuse as well. Did the man not expect a child to be in the bar?

**Harry shifted uncomfortably. The man was looking at Harry like he had just seen god. It was very disturbing.**

"Why?" Anastasia questioned, looking at the magic-users. "Why is the man looking at Harry like that?" Lisa C. and Wei look at the others as well.

Mcgonagall only said, "It will be on the book," because she really don't want to tell that story again.

"**Good lord," said the bartender, "is this - can it be - ?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. The silence unnerved Harry. He could feel the eyes of those around him now on him and the bartender.**

Wei narrow his eyes at the screen. "Something is going to happen soon. Something bad." There are many nods of agreement, especially Mcgonagall since she knows what's going to happen.

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter...what an hour."**

Anastasia and Lisa C. eyes widen while Wei eyebrows shot up. How did that man know Harry?

**A stiffening of the spine was Harry's sole indication of surprise, and in the darkened room, even someone as skilled as he was in the art of observation would have missed it were it not for his eidetic memory.**

**This man knew him. He knew his name. How was that possible? Harry had rarely ventured beyond his parents cabin when he was in the magical world, and never ventured into the magical world when he was living with the Dursleys. Before his parents went into hiding he had gone over to Sirius' house a couple of times, once or twice he had gone out for a fly with his father.**

Mcgonagall eyes darken when Sirius name was mentioned, but no one noticed.

**But he had never ventured into Diagon Alley, never been inside of the place known as the Leaky Cauldron. So how did this man know of him?**

"That what I want to know," Anastasia said, speaking for her daughter and the old veteran/martial art teacher.

**His question would, unfortunately, go unanswered. With a speed Harry had not expected the bartender to possess, the man had moved from behind the counter and was now directly in front of him. The man who looked like a walnut grabbed his hand in both of his, shaking it furiously, tears stainin his eyes.**

The muggles would've found that comical if they weren't flabbergasted. Why is Harry being treated like a hero from that man? The wizards and witches weren't surprise, considering that they knew of Harry's tales.

**Harry could feel the eyes of those around him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out, the ones drinking sherry had stopped with the glass half raised to their lips, their drinks spilling from the glass. The man in the top hat that had been talking to the bartender was gawking at him like he was some kind of circus display, and everyone else in the room held similar looks. This entire situation had just gone from strange to highly disconcerting within seconds.**

"Got that right," Lisa C. manage to say. How did all these people know Harry?

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

This seemed to be the cue everyone was waiting for. There was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry had scarcely any time to speak before he was mobbed by everyone else in the room.

Mcgonagall eyes flow with anger, remembering that time. Did those people hold no shame? Meanwhile, Anastasia is shock at these people behavior. She hope Harry doesn't panic and if he does, she hope the people will notice.

"**Doris Crackford, Mr. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**They crowded around Harry, jostling him and each other so they could get close to him.**

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**Many began to shake his hand, grabbing and jerking said appendage in their own grip, not even taking into consideration the fact that he might not want to.**

"**Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all a flutter."**

**Those who could not shake his hand, simply grabbed his clothes. Their hands clawed at him, crowded around him. Greedy, rubbing hands from people he didn't know is touching him everywhere.**

The adults and the kids are feeling their anger rising, especially Anastasia, Wei, Susan, Daphne, and Lisa C. Mcgonagall don't have that much anger since she already seen it before. What are these people thinking?! They're clawing at Harry like he's a doll to be fighting over, with no consideration of his feeling! These people really don't have any shame!

**They were all talking to him as well. Harry could not even get a word in edgewise, though not for lack of trying. He did try to speak, many a time he opened his mouth, only to close it as the cloying of so many bodies filled him. The smell of alcohol on those who had consumed too much. The terrible, rancid stench of smoke from the witch that had been puffing on the pipe. The noxious fumes of sweat, combined with the scents of so many different people. It was impossible for Harry to speak for when each time he sucked in a breath, the digusting scent of a dozen bodies pervaded his nostrils.**

With the anger still intact, some of them feel sorry for Harry since he got advance senses. They can't imagine how he feels back then.

**Even if he could speak, it wouldn't have matter. The many people around him weren't even paying attention to him. So busy caught up in their own excitement that they hardly noticed the boy they were clawing at. Their voices were raised, each one trying to be heard over the others. It only caused the volume in the room to increase exponentially. No, even if Harry was capable of speech right now, he would not have been heard.**

There are growls heard from Anastasia, Lisa C., Daphne, and surprisingly Susan while Wei, Neville, Terry, Hermione, Lisa T., Blaise, Hannah, Tracey, and Mcgonagall frown.

**Harry felt his panic rise up inside of him. There were a few things in the world that he truly feared, at least that he knew of.**

Tracey, Hannah, and Lisa C. lean up to the TV, momentarily forgetting their anger when they heard that there are a few things Harry is afraid of. They could use that to their advantage to scare him.

**Of those things the one he feared the most is the unpredictable. The things he could never see coming no matter how many memories he accumulated. To see so much yet never notice when something is coming, never even think about it happening, or how it could happen. It was a terrifying thing for Harry.**

Tracey, Hannah, and Lisa C. grin evilly. Now they can scare Harry for the first time. Lisa T., Hermione, Anastasia and Daphne shared a look. They agreed to keep an eye on three if they try to prank Harry.

**There were several facets of Harry that he took great pride in. The first was his intelligence. Harry Potter was smart, he knew that, his peers knew that, and his teachers knew that.**

"Yes we do," Lisa C., the young magic users, and the Transfiguration teacher agreed to.

**He was the top student in his class, and though none of the teachers knew this, he was far ahead of every subject they taught. He was almost sure that he could graduate from Secondary school with top marks with how much he knew right now.**

"No surprise there," Terry said with a snort, "He also got the top grades at our school as well. The only people who can come close to him is a few fellow Ravenclaws, Hermione, Blaise, and Daphne. Neville can also tie up in Herbology since he's a natural in plants." Some of the magic users nodded in agreement while Neville blush at the compliment Terry gave him.

Anastasia and Lisa C. smile. Look like Harry is still keeping up the grades. And it look like everyone forgot about their anger at the wizards and witches in the book. For now.

**The second aspect he took great pride in was his skill martial was the best student under his master's tutelage. While there were those who were better than him, none of them had learned as quickly as he had.**

Master Wei silently agreed with Harry. He really is one of his best student and maybe even equal his own skills in combat. He won't tell Harry that though. No need to give his student a big head like the others.

**Each day he became just a little better, each day he was one step closer to matching the black belts of his class. While Master Wei may insult him about his form, he knew it was just the old man's way of he's still had a long way to go, and ensuring that he did not get a big head.**

Wei gave a hint of a smile, that only Mcgonagall, Daphne, and Anastasia can see. At least the boy agree with him.

**Thirdly, Harry gave pride in his appearance. Harry had a body that no eleven year old boy should possess. His body was defined by hard, sinuous muscles. Like a whipcord, taut, strong, and meant to be used. His muscles were the kind that only came from constant and training, not the bulky and outlandish ones people gained from going to the gym.**

The young girls blush hard remembering seeing Harry shirtless body on the TV, Susan and Lisa C. the hardest. The reason for that cause they actually felt the muscles. Lisa C. because of her time falling asleep on Harry and Susan cause she hugged Harry after the day on Halloween. She didn't thought about it then, because of her worry for Harry.

**Of the aspects he prided himself on, the fourth was a recent addition, gained only within the last two years. Harry prided himself on his reputation. As a student, Harry was looked up by everyone, both for his vast intelligence and his helpful demeanor.**

"He's also became popular at Hogwarts as well," Susan said. "And not just because of, er, what those people are excited about." Mcgonagall gave a nod of approval for avoiding telling them about the boy who live. But it seem it's going to be revealed soon.

**He enjoyed the respect and admiration his fellow students had for accomplishments and how he was always willing to lend a helping hand, even if he did not particularly like any of the people he called peers.**

"I was wondering if he like the others," Lisa C said. Well, she glad that Harry consider her, his closest friend.

**Out of all the aspects he prided himself on, it was the fifth that he took the most pride in. Thanks to his perfect memory, Harry's talent in observation went far beyond those of anyone's else. It only took him a single glance at something to pick up every single detail of whatever he was looking at. Due to this, and many subjects he had studied, Harry's ability to predict the way people would react to stimuli both outside and inside of the body was unprecedented. He only need a few minutes speaking with someone to have most of their personality down a T. After that it was a very simple matter for him to predict what they would do in any given situation.**

"Wow," Hannah said in awe. "That's impressive. I doubt anyone at Hogwarts can do that." The others are impress as well.

"But it's an ability that's failing him right now," Daphne said, with a little bit of concern. The other started looking worried as well when they realize that Harry is still dealing with a bunch of wizards and witches surrounding him.

**It was this ability which was failing him right now.**

No one comment or laugh at how Daphne said the same thing as Harry, due to their worry.

**These people that were mobbing him, he had never expected them to, could have never even hope to anticipate this happening. Were he not in the beginning vestiges of panic he would have probably begun asking questions. Why were these people reacting like this?**

'_Because they are seeing the boy-who live' _Neville thought.

**How did these people know him?**

'_Cause of Dumbledore and the Ministry,' _Daphne thought.

**Just what had he done to deserve such recognition?**

'_You defeated You-know-who,' _Hermione thought. The reason none of the wizards or witches are not speaking these thoughts because they don't want to spoil it for Lisa C, Anastasia, and Wei.

**In most cases it would have been clear to him that he was severely lacking in the necessary information that would allow him to come up with a logical conclusion. As things were, his mind was in such disarray from the many people mobbing and grasping at him that he couldn't even think.**

That increase the worry from the others as well as the anger at the wizards.

**The people around him didn't seem to notice his discomfort, or that he was starting to shake with the beginnings of a panic attack. They did not see how his breathing was starting to get labored, or how black spots were starting to form on the edge of his vision. Due to him being the sole attention of damn near everyone in the room, they did not see or hear the tables, the chairs and all the glasses and table wear in the room begin to jitter and shake.**

Most of the people are even more worried for Harry and little bit for the crowd. The few immature ones hope that one of glasses will hit them in the head.

**Fortunately for Harry and the people currently harassing him, someone did.**

'_And thank Merlin I was in time,' _Mcgonagall thought while the others wonder who was it, '_If I didn't went in the Leaky Cauldron at that time, that would be a major disaster.'_

**Minerva Mcgonagall was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron that morning, lightly sipping at some black tea with a bit of cream while she looked over a list that sat upon her table.**

"Here's Mcgonagall!" Tracey declared, seeing the professor on the screen. Some of the magic-users shook their head, amuse at Tracey antics.

**The list was of those students who she was to meet today. She had done this every year since becoming the Head of House Gryffindor. Each year she before the school year started, Mcgonagall would get an early head start and head toward the Leaky Cauldron, where she would have a cup of tea before heading off to meet her potential students.**

"My favorite meeting is Ms. Granger," Mcgonagall smiling at the girl who smile back. Hermione is her second favorite student out of the Gryffindor students. The first is Harry.

**Currently her eyes were scanning the list, the steaming cup of black liquid slightly tanned by creamed beside it. At the top of the page was her first student, one Hermione Jean Granger. The girl was from a well off family, as far as Mcgonagall could tell, her parents were dentists and made a nice living for themselves.**

Hermione smile at the mention of her family and the day she found out about magic.

**The wasn't much more information than that, just the address she needed to take the Hogwarts acceptance letter to.**

"**Good lord, is this - can it be -?"**

**As soon as the words had been spoken, Mcgonagall, like everyone else, had turned towards the source. Her eyes had widened at the sight that shown before her. A young boy, he was thin, but his muggle clothing framed his form nicely. Raven locks sprang from his head in a messy birds nest. Emerald green eyes that glowed the same color as those of the killing curse.**

Susan, Hannah, Neville, Terry, and Lisa T shivered. They remember Harry's eyes glowing in anger after the troll incident. Harry can be scary when he's angry. Draco experienced that first hand.

**She knew that hair and those eyes, they belonged to two of her most favorite students. And she knew this young man, even if she had not seen him since he was a baby.**

Everyone turn to Mcgonagall when they heard that.

"You knew Harry's parents and saw Harry when he was a baby?" Blaise ask everyone silent question. Mcgonagall nodded, but didn't say anything else about the subject.

**And then she was subject to watching the young man was mobbed by a horde of well wishers. For a moment she felt disgust well up inside of her. How could these people just invade a person's personal private space like that? Was there no common decency in this world anymore?**

"If there is, I haven't seen it for a long time," Mcgonagall muttered. Honestly, what were those people thinking? Or were they thinking at all at the time? Everyone else has the same thought, just worded differently.

**Disgust soon turn to pity as she watched the people clawing at the boy, trying to shake his hand, trying to touch him. They were loud, impossibly so, as they offered platitudes and salutations, and Mcgonagall didn't even want to think about how the shouting horde of fans must be up close.**

No one else reading this want to experience it either. Poor Harry.

**Pity soon gave away to alarm. Being the only person in the room who was not only **_**not**_ **mobbing the boy, but also on the other side of the room, Mcgonagall saw the tableware begin to shake, candles started to flicker, and the air began to grow heavy. Magic. She could almost feel the magic in the air, and it was all emanating from the boy.**

"It was the most powerful accidental magic I'd ever seen," Mcgonagall said, remembering the time. "Also the first time Harry surprise me." Everyone look at her, wanting to know how many times Harry surprise her since the magic-users know it's hard to surprise Mcgonagall or see her show it anyway. But she just went back to the story.

**She looked back at the boy, his face looked panicked, and Mcgonagall knew she had to act.**

**Casting away her surprise at seeing such a harsh display of accidental magic from one who should be too old to have cases of accidental magic anymore, Mcgonagall stood up and marched headlong into the horde of excited witches and wizards. She pushed and shoved and glared her away into the center, where she found Harry Potter, his breathing labored and his body shaking. Her anger increased. She grabbed the boy by the arm, helping him keep his balance, began making her way out of the mob.**

Everyone cheered at that, even Blaise, Daphne, and Wei smile. Harry is gonna be safe.

**Those who tried touching the boy again became subject of the most stern glare she could muster, which under the circumstances was about ten times worse than what she usually gave when people around her were misbehaving.**

The students of hogwarts and Lisa C eyes widen and pale when they saw the picture. They also shivered as well, even Daphne felt a chill up her spine. They feel a little bad for those people. A little.

**It was a look that everyone in the pub had seen before, albeit, it's terror inducing abilities magnified by a factor of ten, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of.**

"Agreed," All of the Hogwart students said. They all saw the glare Mcgonagall send students, the ones misbehaving, and they agree that they don't want to be on the receiving end of it.

**They began to back off, and Mcgonagall managed to get outside to the back of the pub. There she let go of Harry, who dropped to his hands and knees, his body still shaking.**

"**Are you alright Mr. Potter?" she asked, her voice concerned as she looked him over. While he did not appear to have suffered any physical damage, his body was shaking and his brow was glossed over with a sheen of sweat. He looked to be on a verge of a heart attack. It was quite worrying.**

That what the other saw and most wince in sympathy, except for Daphne and Wei. The two know that Harry doesn't like sympathy, which is the reason why he never told anyone about his relative.

"**I…" Harry sucked in a deep breath, his teeth grited. "I'm fine." He pushed himself backwards, landing on his butt, and Mcgonagall watched as the young man forced himself into a cross-legged position. His eyes closed, his breathing began to slow, and ever so slowly, his shaking began ceased.**

"Wow," The children and Anastasia said, impressed at Harry's adjusting skills. It would've taken a while for a child, muggle or magical, to calm down. But Harry isn't a normal child nor a normal wizard.

**Mcgonagall found herself both worried and impressed. She had no clue what he was doing, but it seemed to be some kind of calming exercise. Perhaps a strange form of clearing your mind like used by Occlumens.**

Anastasia, Lisa C, Hermione and Wei turn turn to the pure-bloods and half-bloods. The four faces are incredulous.

"You never heard of meditation?" Anastasia ask for the four muggle, plus muggleborn. The magic-users shook their head and then look at the dictionary to find out what that means.

**Emerald green eyes snapped open once more, and fixed Mcgonagall with their piercing stare.**

Everyone shiver when they saw the sharp eyes. Harry's eyes can be a weapon itself sometimes, especially if he's angry.

**The Hogwarts Professor was surprised by how sharp his eyes were now compared to a few moments ago. Just how a boy so young could regain control of himself so quickly when only those who were talented in the mind arts should be capable of such feats was beyond her.**

"A lot of meditation and self control," Wei said. Though his face is indifferent, he is proud that Harry can compose himself that quickly.

**The boy stood up, dusting himself off, before straightening to his full height. He gave her a slight bow of his head in gratitude. "Thank you for that," he began. "I had not been expecting something like that to happen to me today and was caught by surprise. I appreciate your help in getting me out of there."**

**Mcgonagall frowned, not only due to his words, but also due to how he had reacted to all those people. Granted, getting mobbed by several dozen people was bound to make anyone freak out a little bit, but the way Harry had nearly lost control of his magic had been startling.**

"So if Harry freaks out, his magic turn chaotic," Tracey summarized. She made a mental note not to try any pranks on him.

**Then there were his words, there was just something about the way he spoke that seemed...off. The Hogwarts professor could not put her finger on it, but his tone of voice and the words he used made it seem like he had come into the Leaky Cauldron expecting one thing, and instead gotten another. It was most confusing.**

"**It is alright, Mr. Potter."**

**Mcgonagall shook her head of her thoughts. They wouldn't do her any good right now. Instead, she fixed the young man with a look, not a stern look, but one that somehow seemed chastising.**

Everyone saw the look on the screen. The magical children agreed that it wasn't as scary as her full on glare. That was way scarier.

"**Now, perhaps you can tell me just what you are doing here without the witch or wizard who was sent to escort you through Diagon Alley?"**

"It was Dumbledore being an idiot," Mcgonagall muttered. The headmaster should've consider Harry muggle raise. What was going in the headmaster head that day?

**That was she was most curious about. It was not just tradition that caused each Head of House to meet with and speak to the families of muggle-born's that would be going to Hogwarts each year. It was necessity. The magical world was a hidden one, kept from the prying eyes of those who did not have through the use of enchantments and spells. Those children who were born with non magical parents would know nothing of the world that could be theirs,**

'_It would be better if they don't know,' _Daphne thought, '_Most muggle borns have horrible adult lives in the magical world because of the bigoted pureblood extremist. It would've been better if they were ignorant of it.' _

**and it was their duty of the teachers of Hogwarts to go to them and inform the potential witch or wizard and their parents of the world the child in question was a part of.**

Blaise and Daphne mentally sighed at that. With how the purebloods acting in the wizard world, most muggle borns would be no more than servants.

**It was the same for Harry Potter, though the circumstances were different. Harry was what one would call Muggle raised. Born to a wizard family, yet due to complications was forced to be raised in a non magical household. And while Mcgonagall knew that his aunt had passing knowledge of the wizarding world, the woman did not know nearly enough to help Harry start his first year had Hogwarts. It was a wonder he had even managed to find the Leaky Cauldron!**

"**I'm sorry," Harry started, his lips forming a frown. "But just how is it that you and everyone else seem to know my name?"**

Mcgonagall blinked. Frowned. Then blinked again. Finally, her mind registered the words that passed through her ears, and she was almost tempted to rub her temples in order to stifle the coming headache.

**This was not good. Not good at all.**

"Good thing you were there," Lisa T said, "Harry would've walk into the magical world really confuse and even more cautious." Mcgonagall gave her version of a smile and then went back to the book.

**Minerva Mcgonagall was a stern looking woman. Her face was lined with age, and her lips seemed to be in an almost constant line that denoted neither sadness nor anger, neither hate nor love, neither joy nor depression. It was almost like she was in teacher mode all the time, Harry mused.**

Mcgonagall grimace. She had to keep that look, whether she was talking to an adult or a child.

**Harry Potter listened with rapt attention as Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of the House of Gryffindor explained why he was so famous to him. It was a most unusual experience, he had to admit. Being told by someone else that he was famed for defeating the darkest wizard of the century.**

Anastasia and Lisa C mouths drop while Wei raise an eyebrow. That was he famous for? People thought he killed Voldemort?

Mcgonagall, seeing their expressions, confirm their question. "Yes, he is known as the boy-who-lived to most people. Though it is something he doesn't like from what I saw." The young magical users nodded their head in confirmation at the last statement. Harry hated for being famous for something he didn't do, that why he did quidditch.

**It was also disconcerting to find out that everyone in the entire wizarding world knew of what happened that night. It seemed that in almost ten full years that he had been left on the Dursley's doorstep, those living in the world of magic had been celebrating his victory over the man known as Voldemort.**

All of the wizards and witches flinch when they heard that name. That got the muggles confuse.

"Um, why are you flinching?" Lisa C said, "Is it because of that ridiculous name, Voldemort?" The wizards and witches flinch again and glare at Lisa C, making her shrink back a little.

"Don't say the name!" All of them shouted at once. Then Mcgonagall spoke, "Voldemort was one of the most deadliest wizards, people are scared of saying the name. Even the older wizards." Wei frown at that.

"It's only a name," Wei said, earning the attention of the others, "Fear of the name, only increase fear of that man. If you keep continuing to fear the name, he would use that to defeat you." Mcgonagall furrow her eyebrows, pondering those words. Most wizards/witches would stay stubborn about it, but Mcgonagall isn't an idiot.

**This man had apparently started a war within magical Britain, one that had nearly destroyed the wizarding world and had even ended up leaking over into the non magical one. With his Death Eaters by his side, Voldemort had carved a bloody path through the world of magic. Many witches and wizards had been killed. No. Not killed. Killed isn't a strong enough world. Neither is murdered. Most of the victims to Death Eater attacks had suffered horrendously before being allowed the sweet embrace of death.**

"That's why we fear them," Mcgonagall said. The magical childs shiver at the reminder of the story and Lisa C started shivering as well, turning pale as a sheet. Anastasia shiver a little as well, even Daphne have a major chill up her spine. Only Master Wei isn't shivering or showing fear. He been in war, so fear been lock away from his emotion.

**Most of those who had been killed were muggle-born's, those who families were not magical.**

Anastasia frown, not liking the title wizards gave them. It sound racist.

**According to the Professor, this Lord Voldemort was an advocate of 'Pureblood rights'. He believed that those who were born into a family with magic were of a higher stock than those without it, and that those without it should either be killed, or enslaved.**

Anastasia, Lisa C, and Wei frown. That sounds a lot like Adolf Hitler, with his hatred of Jews.

**It reminded Harry of what he had learned about Adolph Hitler, whose hatred of those of Jewish religion was well known, as what he had done to the Jewish people at the concentration camps.**

The muggles and Hermione quickly explain to the wizards about the Holocaust, making some gasp in horror while others turn a little green. Even Daphne and Blaise grimace. They all briefly wonder if the two of them are related. The two has the same hatred, the same arrogance, and the same thirst for blood.

**Another thought occurred to Harry, one that caused him to almost frown. That night nearly ten years ago when his parents had been slain, he remembered it so well, and yet until this moment he knew next to nothing about it. All he had known was that a man calling himself Voldemort**

Again, the wizards and witches flinch. Wei sighed. Look like they'll be seeing those magic users flinching at a ridiculous name.

**had come to his house, killed his parents, and tried to kill him. Nothing else. He had no content for that night, no clue as to why it happened. All he had known was that it did. Until now, at least.**

**It was one of the disconcerting aspects of having eidetic memory. His mind could only recall what it remembered, and while it remembered everything that did not mean it knew everything. He could have the memories of something he had seen happen, anything, recall it down to the smallest detail, but sometimes, without the context of what happened **_**before **_**the incident everything he saw, and everything he remembered, could be rendered useless. This was an experience he was becoming intimately familiar with at this very moment, and he had to admit, he did not like it. Not one bit.**

"It must be really hard to adjust to a place you don't know about," Lisa T said, "To stumble in the dark while you use to know everything in the past. That must've been really hard to adjust to," Then she smile, "But he did, becoming popular in Hogwarts and not just because of his name." The students of Hogwarts nodded at that.

**Harry made a not to correct this oversight as soon as possible when he got into Diagon Alley.**

**Professor Mcgonagall stopped speaking. It had been nearly two hours since she had started, there had been a lot to tell. Throughout it all Harry had sat there at the table, back straight, hands clasped on the table, a look of interest on his face. When the stern looking woman finally stopped speaking, Harry leaned forward slightly, his eyes boring into hers as he digested her words.**

"It was kinda unsettling," Mcgonagall murmured, remembering the intense stare. It was kinda like staring at a killing curse that is aim at you.

"**So you're telling me that everyone in all of Britain knew what happened that night Voldemort had killed my parents and tried to do the same to me?"**

The magic users flinch again. The third time it happen.

**Mcgonagall grimace at his use of the man's name, but Harry had more important things to think about than the fear it invoked.**

"Seriously, why are you afraid of a stupid name?" Lisa C said, incredulous, "The man himself I understand, but the name sound stupid." Some of the magic users look at her, as if she said the pigs can actually fly.

"**Why is it that I was never knew of this?" he asked, looking at the woman with a frown.**

"**That is because you were raised in the muggle world," McGonagall explained. She had already gone into a basic description of what a muggle is, a human with non magical abilities. The term sounded somewhat derogatory to Harry,**

Anastasia nodded at that, agreeing with Harry.

**but he didn't really care about that at the moment.**

"**And why, pray tell, was I raised in the muggle world?" he asked, both genuine curiosity and slight anger could just barely be discerned in his voice. Now that he was hearing about how famous he was, he had to wonder. Why was it that he was sent to the Dursley's? If he was so famous, then why was he not brought up in the wizarding world? If he had, he would have not been so humiliated like he had when he was mobbed. Never in his life had he shown such weakness, never had he felt as ashamed as he did now.**

Some of the more immature readers snicker at that. Harry's pride, wounded.

"**It was Professor Dumbledore's idea," McGonagall said, and Harry watched as her nostrils flared slightly. It was clear to him that she did not approve of that action, which pleased him slightly, though he masked it well.**

McGonagall nostril flare again. She still doesn't approve it and even more if her theory is correct.

**Now it was onto the next question.**

"**And just why did...Professor Dumbledore think it a good idea to leave me in the care of a muggle family?" Granted, those people were his relatives,**

"They certainly don't act like it," Lisa C muttered bitterly. Everyone who saw the first and second chapter nodded, agreeing with the young girl. That got Mcgonagall even more.

**but they knew nothing of magic. Hell, they hated magic! To them magic was unnatural, something that shouldn't exist, something that defied to laws of science. To them, anything so unusual, so freakish, was to be hated, not embraced.**

The magic users growl at that and McGonagall nostrils flared once again. They are as racist as the Malfoys.

"**He felt that it would not be a good idea for you to grow up knowing of your fame," McGonagall explained. "He did not want you to become egotistical, which is what would have happened if you grew up in the spotlight."**

Anastasia furrow her eyebrows at that. That made sense, considering some movie grew up like that, arrogant and selfish. But Dumbledore should've check up on him, at least. Harry didn't deserve the fate of being with those muggles.

**Ah, now that made sense, Harry thought. Yes, he could see why Dumbledore would want him to be raised away from his fame. People who grew up in the spotlight became ugly, pig headed, they let their own innate sense of superiority go to their heads and became nothing more than arrogant fools who believed they were better than everyone else simply because they were famous.**

"Kinda like Draco thinks he better than everyone simply because of his family," Hannah said. The Hogwart students nodded in agreement, they all saw how the weasel acts.

**In that regard at least, Dumbledore had done right.**

McGonagall raise an eyebrow in worry. What did Harry mean, in that regard?

**What he had not done right in was leaving him with those people. Those magical hating fools who abused when he was younger. Those idiots who had hated him so much that for his first five years their, Harry had been subject to their abuse.**

When McGonagall read that part, she froze. Those three words shock her to the core. They abuse Harry? She knew they were bad people, but she never thought they would abuse a child. Slowly, she turn to the others and said in a weak old voice, "How bad?"

Everyone turn to one another, not knowing what to say. Even Wei is hesitant to say something when he heard McGonagall say it with such sadness. Finally, Daphne spoke for all of them.

"He was force to do every chore in the household," Daphne said. "Whenever he resist or does something that isn't right to them, his uncle whips him with a leather belt. He was probably verbally abuse as well, being called Freak or Boy. They even lock him in a cupboard for those five years"

The more McGonagall heard, the more tears swelled up in the teacher's eyes. Finally, she shed those tears, silently. She should've told Dumbledore not to do it. She should've hold her ground instead of relenting to Dumbledore. She told that man isn't wasn't the right place for Harry, but now Harry is suffering because of her and Dumbledore choice. Once she regain her voice, she started reading.

**Harry felt anger, white hot anger raging through him. Anger at Dumbledore, for leaving him on the doorstep of those disgusting people. Anger at the Dursley's for not being able to see past their own flickness and arrogance.**

'_Anger felt deserve,' _Most people thought and a few colorful thoughts from Tracey. Meanwhile, Wei shook his head, and hope Harry didn't forget his teachings.

**But most importantly, he felt anger at himself, because he knew he was better than this. That he was above such petty emotions and hatreds. What was done was done, the past could not be changed, and getting angry over it would not help him move towards a better future.**

'_Sound like something Dumbledore would say,' _McGonagall thought with a smile. Look like Harry have a few things in common with Dumbledore.

**Harry close his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he blew it out, he allowed his anger to go with it. When he opened his eyes again it was to see Professor McGonagall giving him an inquisitive and worried look, He smiled at her, "Thank you, Professor, for enlightening me about that which I was ignorant of. I have heard the saying ignorance is a bliss." His smiled turned amused. "After what happened today, I don't think I agree."**

There were some snorts, laughter, and amuse smiles coming around the readers. Understatement of the chapter.

**The stern looking Professor's lips twitched. It looked like she was trying to smile, but had at some point forgotten how.**

"I did," McGonagall muttered. It was a long time since she smiled frequently.

"**Considering what has happened to you, Mr. Potter, I am not sure I can blame you for that." Her somewhat smile once again became a thin line. "And now that we have that out of the way, perhaps you can tell me why you are here without a teacher?"**

**At this Harry shrugged. "No teacher came to my house."**

"**No teacher came to your house?" McGonagall parroted the question, though her tone was surprised not deadpanned like Harry's had been. "Mr. Potter, what do you mean no teacher came to your house? Though you are not muggle-born, you are muggle raised. A teacher should have come to your house with your acceptance letter so that they could explain what you are to you and help you get your school supplies at Diagon Alley."**

"And yet, no teacher came to him," Daphne said dryly. That much was clear.

"**I don't know what to tell you, Professor," Harry raised his hands in a helpless gesture. "I didn't get a teacher coming to me, I only got a letter that came in through the mail. Nothing more, nothing less."**

**McGonagall's lips seemed, impossibly enough, thin even more than they usually were. Her hand twitched up in jerky movements, coming to rest on her forehead, which she began to rub fingers against, as if trying to stem the tide of a coming migraine. "Albus...you foolish man," she muttered under her breath. It was soft, obviously Harry was not meant to hear it, but he had nonetheless.**

McGonagall jaws drop in shock. His hearing is really good, better than any other wizard or witch.

**There was a story there, he could tell, but decided to push on to more important things.**

"**Professor," he began again. McGonagall snapped out of her stress filled musing to look at him. "Do you think it would be possible to allow me to enter Diagon Alley now." When he saw her frown at him he quickly continued. "I still need to get my school supplies after all."**

"**Mr. Potter, I am not sure that is a good idea." Her lips pursed as she looked at him, debating the merits of whatever thoughts were on her mind. "I have already told you the reason we have a teacher go into Diagon Alley with those who are raised in a muggle household. Perhaps it would be best if...I were to accompany you."**

**Harry tilted his head, considering her offer. It would prove to be most beneficial to have someone along who could show him where to get his supplies and answer his questions. He had many of those, after all. Question that is.**

"I sense a but coming," Tracey sung, making some of her friends roll their eyes. That was obvious for all of them, but most didn't spoke it. When I mean most, I mean Daphne spoke it.

"I think we all notice," Daphne said dryly, "You didn't need to announce it." Tracey pouted. Meany.

**At the same time, Harry was a very independent person. He did not like relying on others. If there was a question he had, he would find the answer himself. If there was something to be done, he would rather do it himself. He prefer it that way, less room for error.**

Susan, Anastasia, and Hannah frown at that. "That isn't good," Anastasia spoke for the three of them. "You would have to rely on other sometimes. You can handle things yourself everytime, you might mess up and when you can't do it yourself, there would be no one to help." Hannah and Susan nodded at that. As Hufflepuff, they would know.

"**I do thank you for the offer," Harry's response was congenial, if a bit halting. "However, I think I would prefer heading on alone." Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to respond, perhaps to refute his words and demand to go with him.**

**Harry wouldn't give her the opportunity.**

"**And besides, you said it yourself that the reason you are here to explain to muggle-born students that they can use magic." He gestured to the list on the table. "That list, it contains the names of those you are supposed to meet with today, yes?"**

**McGonagall looked reluctant, but nodded. She looked like she was about to say something again, but Harry beat her to it. Smiling the whole while.**

"**I wouldn't want to ruin your schedule just because of a mix up with my letter. And I assure you, unlike most children my age I am quite capable of handling myself." He tilted his head, his lips twitching as he fought to keep his smile from turning into a grimace. "That… shameful display you saw earlier was a one time thing brought about by surprise." The way he said display was almost like he was swallowing a poison. "It won't happen again."**

There was silence in the room. No one said anything, amaze at Harry handle it. Even Wei is impress with Harry's negotiating abilities. Finally, Blaise spoke.

"If he convince McGonagall to not go with him, I'll say that he is suited for politics." He grinned when he said it and the hogwart students nodded in agreement. McGonagall look away, knowing what will happen.

**McGonagall pursed her lips, and Harry could almost see what the woman was thinking. Here he was, a student, muggle raised and without a teacher, and he was teaching into Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies. As a teacher, one who was quite obviously stern but fair, she probably prided herself on following the rules, and while Harry was not sure that helping a muggle raised student find their way through Diagon Alley was against any rules, it probably spat in the face of tradition. Which was likely just as bad.**

**At the same time, it was also clear that she was in a hurry. She had just spent an two hours explaining his apparent fame in the wizarding world to him, two hours which she should have used to meet her first student and begin explaining magic to them and their parents. As things stood she was already off schedule, and likely rankled her a bit.**

Everyone turn to the Headmistress, wanting to know if Harry was accurate. Her shock look answer their question automatically.

"He is, accurate," McGonagall said, still in shock, "That exactly what I thought, not in those exacts words. But it still amazing to see Harry can read body language." Harry Potter is a man full of surprises.

**Time for a bit positive reinforcement.**

"**I assure professor, that I am quite capable," Harry gave her a confident smile, one that he had used to gain the respect of his teachers when in class. "While I admit that I was raised by muggles, my Aunt did know of my heritage, so I was not completely ignorant of what to expect. I simply had not known that I was so famous. That's all."**

"Harry got one silver tongue," Lisa C said, amaze at Harry's persuasion abilities. She could use that to get out of trouble from her mum and the teachers.

**McGonagall did not look convinced, but there really was nothing she could do. She grimaced, then said, "very well, Mr. Potter." There was a resignation in her voice, an acceptance that this really was the only to do things if she was to meet with all the students on her list be the end of the day. "In that case I shall open the way to Diagon Alley."**

Everyone eyes turn wide and mouths dropped, except McGonagall. Harry just persuaded the second most stubborn professor to let him go alone. The first is Snape. I mean, he did made a good reason to let him be by himself, but still, shocking.

"That. Is. Amazing," Tracey said in awe. "Now, if he could convince Snape to stop acting bias then he'll be the next Dumbledore." Daphne slap Tracey upside the head for that, getting an 'Oww!' and some grumbling from the girl. The reason Daphne did that is because she knows that Harry doesn't want to be the next Dumbledore.

**Harry offered the woman another grateful nod and a smile. "Thank you."**

**Glad that his newest crisis was averted and he now had some context to put that night ten years ago with what he knew, Harry stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out to the back, where she would open the way to Diagon Alley for him.**

"Okay, I am done," McGonagall said, putting the book down on her lap. "Who will read next?"

**And that's the end. Next up is Chapter 4: The Founding Five. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


End file.
